The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by ArekusandoraW
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS: An Alternate Universe SakuraxGarra Story. Sakura is living in regret, her dad is gone, her mother hates her, and she has an evil step sister. Can she learn how to forget regret, and face the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

**An Alternate Universe SakuraxGarra Story - "Honestly, I'm scared because the way I feel about you."**

**Hey Everybody! This is supposed to be taking place in our time, not the undecided time of Naruto. They're just "normal" kids going to a "normal" highschool. They live there lives on the busy streets of Beverly Hills, where everything is just..."perfect".  
**

**A few notes!**

**' Bold ' - Lyrics**

_**Bold Italics ' - Your own thoughts**_

' underline ' - Usually my own comments on a scene, Also put in brackets.

'Normal' - Your talking or the story is being narrated.

_**"This is the biggest wanna-be cookie cutter house we've lived in yet." **_Sakura thought to herself, rolling her eyes at her mom and step dad giving eachother eskimo kisses. It had been almost 2 years since her mom had married the man, and Sakura still refused to call him a father figure. Sakura knew the only reason her mom married him was because of his money, but she never really had a reason to complain about it. The only thing she could find to complain about was how badly her mom tryed to hide the fact Sakura wasn't her step dads kid. As soon as her mom started seeing that man, and was bringing him home to for dinners and "other" purposes, her mom had been getting rid of anything to do with Sakuras dad, who had died when Sakura was only 4 in a car accident, that in total recked over 6 cars.

"Isn't it perfect Sakura!" Her mom squeeled running through the rooms of there newly built Beverly Hills home.

"Yeah just great mom. I can just imagine Barbie and Ken sitting in the kitchen, and oh look! There's little Tommy and Kelly fighting over who gets the last home made blueberry waffle. How Darling!" Sakura mocked, causing her mom to give her a very angry glare.

"Anyways where's my room? I want to get away from my visions of Barbie dancing in my head." She asked her mom.

"Up the stairs, to the left, it's the door at the end of th" but before her mom could finish Sakura was already headed to the top of the stairs. _**"Ugh, i'm so sick of this place already."**_ She thought coldly, as she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. She took a few steps into the room before shutting and locking the door and looking around at her new surroundings. Every house she had lived in up until now, had always had her room fashioned the same way. But she was different now and told the designer exactly what she wanted, and she got it. The walls were painted a medium pink with black flowers and thorns crawling up one of the walls to reach the ceiling. Everything in the room was either pink or black, but her favorite part about the room was the big black canopy she had her mom make just for the room, with hand made flowers sewn onto it.

She let out a small sigh and she flopped onto her bed face first. _**"Thing's might not be so crappy, I mean I still have a week until school starts. And that's usually when the problems start. I'm sure if I make an effort to meet people before then I can avoid the wrong crowd." **_She thought to herself rolling onto her side to face the huge window framed by black curtains. She felt the warm breeze flow over her body almost putting her to sleep as she rolled back onto her back. Unfortunatly out of nowhere a huge white hard object came flying through her window and hit her hard on the stomach knocking the air out of her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed taking deep breaths inbetween each word. She jumped off her bed holding the big white ball in her hand and stomped over to the window. When she looked down she saw a group of about 6 boys standing under her window. "Can you throw that back down here!?!" One of the boys shouted. "I'd much rather return it personally!" She shouted back. Turning away from the window and shutting it hard behind her. She walked out of her room, descending the stairs quickly and straight out the front door. She knew that the beach was actually part of her back yard so she made her way towards the fence and hopped right over it still clutching the ball in a death grip. She turned around the corner and saw the group of boys still standing underneath her window. "HERE IS YOUR FUCKING BALL!" Sakura shouted throwing it directly at one red headed boys head. The intire group turned around just in time to see the red head get hit smack in the face by the ball.

"What the hell was that for!?" The boy shouted angrily.

"That's for knocking the air out of me!" She shouted back with twice as much anger.

"Like we ment to!" One of the other boys with blonde hair pointed out.

"OH YEAH I'M SO SURE!" Sakura yelled not even thinking about what she was saying.

"We actually didn't..." Said the red hair.

"Oh...umm..sorry." Sakura said slowly realising what the boys had told her, she started thinking more and realise how stupid she had just made herself look. "I'm really sorry, I just moved here from New York...I wasn't really thinking, i've had a really long trip." She apoligized looking at the floor and kicking the sand around with her feet. "Don't worry about it." Said the Blonde, clearly accepting her story. "What's your name anyways?" he continued. Sakura looked at the boy for a second before realising what he had asked.

"Oh right, my name...well it's Sakura...what are yours?"

"Kiba." A boy with shaggy brown hair piped in.

"Shikamaru."

"Shino."

"Chouji."

"Naruto, and my friend that you hit in the face, his name is Gaara, but he's sulking at the moment so I wouldn't expect him to talk to you anytime soon." The blond said. "Anyway's were sorry about hitting you, but you have great aim, you wanna join our game?" He asked. "Uhh sure, let me just go get changed..." Sakura said running back around the corner leaving the six boys to talk amongst themselves.

"She's a cutie." Kiba pointed out to the six of them. As if it wasn't obvious that all of them were thinking it.

"Yeah, but she has a hot temper." Gaara complained rubbing his forhead where a small bump was beginning to form. _**"And a hot body."**_ His inner self thought.

"Well, Gaara considering your still the only single one in the group you should deffinatly make a move on her." Chouji, the chubbiest of the boys suggested.

"No fucking way! She's..not...my type." Gaara argued.

"Whatever you say mate." Naruto joked putting an arm around his friend and leading him towards the volley ball court.

Sakura ran back up to her room and opened up her closet doors, flicking the lights on. Alot of the stuff she had worn in Newyork she knew she wouldn't be able to wear here. Mainly because of the weather differences. She made up her mind that she would go shopping tomorrow and just pulled out a pair of frayed jean shorts, a pink tank top and a black sweater to put ontop. Sakura could never wear short sleeves in public. She had to much to hide and she knew that it would become problematic as the warmer months made there rounds on Beverly Hills. She'd have to learn to break a dirty habit.

Okay, part two should be out soon, ) I'm going to be drawing some pictures for this story so hopefully I can get those uploaded soon.

A.W.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who is reading this. Which is probably like...one person. So, Hello one person who is reading this story.**

**I don't really have much to say on the matter of the story, but maybe if you could review...that would be like EXTREMLY helpful. Merci. (P.s. Go back and read the first chapter, cause it won't make sense if you don't.)**

**Oh and sadly, I don't own Naruto, or Gaara... Which just adds to the crappiness of my life.**

Sakura made her way down the stairs but her mom stopped her at the front door. "Where do you think your going?" Her mom asked with a hint of impatience in her voice. "Outside." Sakura responded blantently.

"Oh really, and why?" her mom pushed on. "Because, I want to." Sakura responded firmly and brushed past her mom and out the front door. "Sakura! Get back here!" Her mom shouted sticking her head out the front door. "Your step sisters are on there way from there moms and I want you to be here when they arrive!" She continued but Sakura just ignored her mom and kept walking toward the volleyball court where she saw the boys waiting for her.

She dreaded the thought of step sisters, she knew they'd be preppy annoying beach blonde idiots. People Sakura knew for a fact she would never be able to bond with. Sakura didn't look like an average 16 year old girl you'd see walking along the beaches of Beverly Hills. She had bubblegum pink hair, that used to be a bright blonde before she decided to screw around in Cosmotology class. She had aqua colored eyes that were big and bright, and very light fair skin, that did tend to burn easily. "Sakura! Catch!" A voice yelled interupting Sakuras thoughts. Unfortunatly she didn't think quick enough and found herself feeling the impact of the ball and falling flat on her ass. _**"I'm starting to think this place is going to be a health hazard." **_She thought to herself rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and saw the group of guys crowding around her, with Gaara kneeling down beside her.

"Sorry about that...I mean, I guess were even now though right?" He asked nervously, afraid that Sakura was going to bite his head of at any moment. _**"Damn, she is really cute...especially when she looks confused."**_

"You know, i'm starting to think were going to be the death of eachother." She joked sitting up. _**"Though dying at the hands of someone as cute as that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. I'm starting to think I should be getting my flirt on."**_ She thought making her smile to herself. "But actually, I don't believe we are even, I believe i've been hit twice today by flying inanimate objects." She pointed out standing up.

**(P.S. The other boys walked away as soon as they saw her open her eyes, and they're playing like...ball or something.)**

Gaara stood up right after she did and thought nervously to himself about the possible punishment she would think up so they could be even. "Why don't we just call it square..." He suggested nervously. Sakura tilted her head to the side, like she was considering his offer, but then shook her head no. "But whOWWWWWW!" He started but was cut of by Sakura giving him a nice "little" kick where the sun don't shine. "Now were even." She said, turning on her heel and heading towards the volleyball court which now was much fuller then she remembered it being.

"Hey Sakura!!!" Naruto shouted running over and grabbing Sakuras wrist, pulling her over to the big group which now contained girls and a few boys that weren't there before. "These are all our friends from school." He explained. "Everyone this is Sakura, Sakura everyone." He introduced her, she nodded her head towards all of them and all the girl's seemed to run over and immediatly start to tighten there bonds with her. Luckily everyone seemed to look like people she would easily get along with, and even though she had inflicted enough pain on Gaara for him to not want to talk to her ever again, he still did. Just as Sakura had agreed to go to the mall tomorrow with Hinata, Temari, Ino and TenTen a shrill voice could be heard screaming from the general direction of Sakuras house.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR TINY ASS BACK HERE AT ONCE!" A voice Sakura immediatly reconised as her moms scream. Sakura let out a small sigh and bid farewell to her newly aquired friends. "See ya tomorrow!" a few of them shouted as Sakura made her way to her back porch where her mom and two girls were standing. She let out a small sigh and ascended the steps of the porch only to be brought face to face with her very angry mother. "Hello." Sakura said simply walking by her mom and two step sisters and straight into the house. "Oh burn!" Kiba shouted loud enough for Sakura to hear, and she let out a small giggle and she walked up to her room.

She walked into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She knew she would have to break her bad habit, but just for one more night, she would do it. She promised herself she would stop, and if she didn't she'd punish herself. But then again, maybe she shouldn't do it. She was torn between the two desicions,afterall things were alot better here then they were back in newyork. She had gotten away from all the bad memorys including her boyfriends death, but it seemed to haunt her no matter where she went. It was all her fault afterall. She walked towards the attached bathroom and slammed that door behind her too. She turned the taps on so that water would be ice cold. Just the way she liked it, it numbed the pain she often felt, she walked over to her medicine cabinet and opened it to reveal a large supply of pain killers and a huge stash of razorblades she kept in a little drawer. She stopped the water and stripped out of her clothes. She looked down sadly at all the cuts on her arms, some faded, lots new. "This is the last time." She told herself and lowered herself into the cold water, opening the jar of razors and pulling an unrusted one out.

_**'You don't want to do this, Sakura.'**__ ' Oh and why don't I?' __**'You'll just regret it and do it again as punishment, just stop now or the scars will never go away.' **__'NO! This will be the last time I swear!' __**'Don't lie to me, i'm in your head. You can't lie to yourself anymore.' **_"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Sakura finally screamed, letting the razor fall out of her hand making a small splash in the water. She heard a knock on her bedroom door, and her moms voice asking "Sakura are you okay sweet heart?". Hearing her moms voice snapped her back into reality. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just fine." she called back. "Oh, okay well dinner will be ready soon." Her mom told her and Sakura hear her footsteps fade away slowly. "I can't believe I almost did that again." Sakura said to herself pulling her legs close to her cold body.

**Okay that's it for right now, chapter 3 should probably be out later tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Please please please please REVIEW! Or i'll uh, force you to eat pigs feet. muahahaha.Ew.**

**A.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I noticed these chapters are pretty long so from now on they have to be over 3000 words, which might put a delay on chapters coming out as quickly as they have. But the fact there so short bugs me.**

**Okay, so just remember to Review. Thanks and Bye!!**

She slowly got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fuzzy warm towel. **(YAY FUZZY WARM TOWELS!!!!)** She dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom to change into some pajama bottoms and a tank top, she walked back into the bathroom and cleaned up abit. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw someone she didn't really reconize looking back. _**"Who am I anymore?" **_She asked herself. _"Your simply not who you used to be." _Another voice responded. _**"I hate it."**_ She told herself turning her back on the mirror and pulling on a black hoodie before walking downstairs to the dining room.

**The next day...(cause trust me, dinner was incredibly uneventful everytime I tryed to write it. ( )**

Sakura woke up to the sound of waves, and the bright sun shining directly on her face. "Go away world." Sakura moaned rolling onto her back and right off the bed. "AHH THE SHEETS ARE TRYING TO STRANGLE ME!" She screamed, rolling around in an attempt to untangle herself from the sheets. She finally succeeded after multiple attempts. She stood up, brushing herself off and turning to look at her alarm clock. "Fudgesicles it's only 6:40" She groaned. She was told she had to be at the mall by 10, but she didn't need this much time to get ready. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so instead decided she would get an early start and make breakfast for the intire family. _**"Cause i'm the greatest daughter to ever live!"**_ She joked to herself walking towards her closet and swinging the doors open. She walked towards the back of the closet and found her iPod speakers. She plugged them in and turned on **Candy Man by Aqua.** "Woot!" She shouted jumping around the closet looking for something to wear. **(This is what I do every morning. Teehee, except I don't fit in my closet unless I were to sit on the top shelf :( That makes me sad.)** She finally found a black polo and white skirt with matching black and white striped leg and arm warms. "Yes I love looking like a freak from the 80's!" She exclaimed walking into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready. **(Hair, makeup blah blah blah.)**

She descended the stairs into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingrediants to make breakfast. She started to attempt cracking the eggs but everytime she tryed shell would always get into them. She ended up just getting frustrated and threw the whole egg idea out the window...litterally. She decided she would just make sure there was coffee and set out all the cereal and bowls. "I am awesome." She declared taking a seat and pouring herself some cereal.

"Oh wow Sakura, your up early. It's only 8 o'clock." A male voice pointed out from the doorway. "Oh hey Dave." **(That's her stepdads name b.t.w)** "Yeah well after my sheets failed assasination attempt on me I couldn't fall back asleep in fear that they'd try again." She explained with a small smile on her face at the thought of a pair of bed sheets actually trying to kill her. "Oh I see." Dave said with a raised eyebrow walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. "Sakura, what are you doing down here so early?" Sakuras mom asked taking a seat across from Sakura. "Sheets attacked me." She explained again. She finished her cereal and took the bowl to the dishwasher.

"Um mom, i'm supposed to go to the mall today with a few of my friends I met on the beach yesturday, so I'm going to need money, you know for "back to school" stuff." Sakura asked turning to face her family.

"Oh hunny! You were making friends, I'm so proud of you!" Her mom exclaimed as if she were a four year old after her first day of kindergarten. "Of course you can have money." Her mom finished walking over to her purse and opening her wallet. Sakura followed and her mom turned around with a visa card in hand.

"You know your limit." Her mom said, patting Sakuras shoulder. That had to be one of the only good qualities Sakuras mom had, her willingness to trust Sakura no matter how many times she had broken it...which happened quite abit in New York and she was sure would happen quite abit here too. "Thanks Mommy!" She exclaimed giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and skipping past her mom and out of the kitchen. As soon as she was out of the kitchen she let out a deep breath. _**"Never acting that fake again, seriously if I ever meet someone who actually acts like that i'll probably kill myself."**_ She thought to herself just as she was walking past her youngest step sister. "Good Morning Sakura!" She exclaimed happily skipping past Sakura and into the kitchen where she overhead her say "Good morning daddykins!". _**"Of course I spoke too soon."**_ Sakura laughed to herself as she walked back up to her room her music still blaring from earlier. She looked at the clock and say it was 9:20 now and that she would be able to leave soon. She grabbed her car keys and her cell phone and shoved it into her cute panda bear backpack with her wallet and makeup. She walked out the front door and headed to the garage.

When Sakura got to the mall she saw that almost everyones car looked the same here. Actually almost everyone practically looked the same, dressed the same, wore there hair the same. It was kinda creepy in her opinion but she was happy that she would never have to worry about not being able to find her big black jeep with pink flowers on the hood. It certainly stood out from everyone elses that was for sure. "Sakura!" a girl with midnight blue hair screamed running over to Sakura who had just gotten out of the car. "Hey Hinata!" She shouted back running towards the girl. "Where's everyone else" Sakura asked. "They're already shopping, I told them we'd meet up with them as soon as you got here." Hinata explained pulling Sakura towards the large doors of the mall. "This place is huge..." Sakura said under her breath looking around as Hinata continued pulling her through the large crowds of girls and boys. "I think there In FCUK, but they might have already left for U.O." She said looking into a store and quickly running down to the other side of the mall. "Wow, is that like...mall code or something?" Sakura asked. She had only really shopped in Hot Topic up until now, but she really wanted to expand her wardrobe. Hinata giggled abit at Sakuras comment. "Not silly, there stores." She explained pulling Sakura into an even bigger store then the one from before.

"Oh there you are Hinata!" Temari shouted running over to the two of them. "TenTen and Ino went to Wetseal, but I thought Sakura might like this store abit more." Temari explain smiling at Sakura. "Thanks, but I only ever really shopped at one store before so, I don't really know how to shop at other stores..like I don't really know whats in or anything." Sakura said quietly looking at the ground feeling kind of embaressed. "WHAT!" Screamed another voice she reconised as Inos'. "We need to help this poor girl." Ino told the others and they all split up running around putting together outfits leaving a poor confused Sakura standing in the middle of unknown territory. _**"I am so confused."**_ She thought to herself walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Hey Sakura!" A deep voice said from above her, one she reconised to be Narutos'. "Hey Naruto." She greeted him back with a smile. "They're kinda scary when they get into shopping mode." He explained sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I told them I had only ever shopped at one store before, and they freaked..as you can see." Sakura told him pointing towards Ino who was climbing pretty much on a wall in an attempt to reach a really cute short sleeve dress. Sakura let out a sad sigh, which Naruto clearly could tell was a sigh of sadness.

"Something the matter Sake?" He asked, throwing in a little nickname.

"No it's nothing, just bored. I think this store has alot of cute stuff, I just don't think I can wear it." She told him, hoping he wouldn't press on the issue to much. She didn't want to explain to a guy she had just met that she had a few suicidal tendencys.

"And why's that, I mean if you think your fat i'll probably have to kick you ass. Cause your deffinatly the best looking girl in this store." He told her, not believing what he just said. _**"Aw crap, now i'm gunna have to think of some sad excuse to cover up for what I just said. Gaara is gunna kick my ass for saying that." **_He thought to himself giving himself a metal punch. Luckily he heard a small giggle which snapped him out of his fear.

"That's a really sweet thing to say, and no it's not that, it's the fact my hair is bright pink and I don't think alot of this stuff is gunna look so hot with my hair. That's all." She lied hoping he wouldn't argue the fact.

"I can see where that might be problematic. Hey Sakura, do you have a bathing suit?" Naruto asked with a hint of humour to his voice. "Uhh no, why?" She asked back raising an eyebrow in a questioning way. "Cause, the guys wanted to know if you wanted help picking out a bathing suit for the pool party Temari's holding tonight." He explained. Sakura was kinda confused and was caught between laughing and the urge to punch him in the face. "Uhh, sure..I guess i'd like to have an honest opinion." She told him. "Okay, then will meet you at the billabong in about an hour." He told her standing up and walking away.

"Right..." She said to herself, as Temari, Hinata, Ino and now TenTen ran over to her with bundels of clothes. "Time to try things on?" Sakura questioned with a scared tone in her voice. They all nodded and she slumped down in her chair with a big groan.

**45 Minutes Later.**

Sakura had ended up buying everything she had tryed on and had only 15 minutes to find Billabong, which would end up deeming a more difficult task then she had prepared herself for. All the girls had left to get ready for Temaris' pool party, but she explained that she was supposed to buy a bathing suit with the guys. After she told them they all laughed at her and patted her on the back as they left her standing in the middle of a mall she had never been in before today. _**"Okay where the crap am I? This place has three floors, I can't find a map and I don't even know what the store looks like. GOD I AM SO LOST!"**_ Sakura screamed at herself going down to the 1st floor and running from one end of the mall to the other. She panted a little out of breath when a man asked her she was going to be okay. "YES I WILL BE FUCKING OKAY!" She screamed at the poor old man who had fallen over in fear.

"Are you lost?" Another voice asked. Sakura looked around to see a boy around her age with black hair and onyx eyes looking back at her. "Um, yes I don't know where Billabong is..." She said quietly. This boy somehow made her go very quiet, she thought if she was loud he would burst out crying or something. "Yeah, it's on the second floor at the very end on the right." He said quietly before walking away into a dark corner. "Righto!" She exclaimed running to the escalator and up the moving stairs, before she knew it she was infront of billabong and was greeted by a group of about 7 guys. "Hi Sakura." Gaara said putting his arm around her and walking into the store with her. "Um hi..." She said kinda confused. Everyone else had turned away from the store and were running for the exit which made Sakura wonder if this was a set up for the two of them to be alone.

_**"This was incredibly uncreative." **_Gaara told himself looking at the ground and taking his arm off Sakuras shoulder.

"Well, considering you probably set this up. Why don't you just come straight out and say you like me." Sakura told him.

"What? No it's not like THAT." He argued.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked browsing through a rack of black and aqua blue bathing suits. "What do you think about this one?" She asked pulling out a black bikini with some small aqua hearts on the corner of the right boob and some X's and hearts on the back of the bottoms. "It's nice." He told her walking over to a chair and flopping down. _**"Wow, he seems so uninterested."**_ Sakura thought grabbing a bunch of bathing suits and running into the change room right across from Gaara. _**"But i'm sure I can grab his interest."**_ She told herself. She quickly changed into a black and white bathing suit and opened the change room door with a slam causing Gaara to fly back in his seat. "What do you think?" Sakura asked doing a little strut for him. "V-v-very nice." He told her stuttering slightly on his words. _**"Did I just stutter! When do I ever stutter!?!" **_He yelled at himself. _**"Hmm just the reaction I wanted." **_Sakura thought running back into the change room and changing into the one she had held up for Gaara before. She looked at the mirror in the change room and was sure she would get much for then a "it's nice" from him this time. She opened the door slowly, and began her model walk down the runway like dressing room area. "GET THAT!" A bunch of voices screamed. Sakura turned around to see Gaara and the huge group of guys from before all standing at the doorway of the changing area mouths wide open.

Sakura let out a small giggle and went to change back into her normal clothes and buy the bathing suit. By that time, all the guys except Gaara had left. "You deffinatly have to body to wear a bikini." He told her as they were walking out the store. "Thanks, anything else you have to say?" She asked. "Nope." He smirked turning to the opposite exit she was headed for. _**"I will get it out of him!"**_ She declared as she walked towards her big jeep.

**Okay, so not exactly over 300. But close enough. . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so like I said chapters will now be coming out alot slower then they did before because i'm trying to actually make this worth reading. I will also be starting a GaaraxHinata story to. ) Another one of my favorite pairings. Luckily I live in Canada and still have another month until school starts, hopefully this story will be off the ground by then. Also, I forgot to say this is the last chapter but when Sakura was trying on those bathing suits, she had her arm warmers on **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, but I tend not to parade around saying how much my life sucks cause I don't.**

Sakura hopped in her jeep and headed to Temaris, She didn't even realise it by looking at the address but Temaris house was right next to her house. **"YAY I HAVE A FRIEND THAT LIVES NEAR ME!"** She exclaimed in her mind, a little party going on. "Well, atleast that gives me time to head over to my house and tell my mom where i'm going." She told herself parking her jeep in the garage and heading into the house. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and waited for a response but no response came. "Hmm, she didn't say she was going anywhere...but okay..that works to." She said to herself running up to her room and quickly changing into her bathsuit. She looked down at her arms and trying to think of something she could wear to cover up the more obvious of the scars. _**"I could just say I own a kitten..."**_ She suggested.Thinking the idea over, she knew she'd probably have to end up buy a kitten to make her lie true. She had a guilty conscience like that. She looked around her room, trying to find something that would make sence to wear. She opened her drawers where she kept all her arm accessories and grabbed some fishnet sleeves. She tryed them on but they looked awkward. _**"WHY AM I SO AWKWARD!"**_ She joked to herself, she laughed out loud abit because she sounded like a fat 11 year old. Which unfortunatly she was at one point. She walked into her closet and decided she would just wear a black zip up and if anyone asked she would just say she got cold easily. She quickly pulled on some old baggy jeans from when she was like 14, grabbed a tank top and made her way out the door.

Gaara sat on his bed looking down at his arms with a frown. Everyone else in his group of friends had seen the scars before, they all knew the story behind him. But Sakura hadn't seen them, and she was probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, he was sure if she saw them she'd think lower of him. He let out a sigh and decided he would just stay in his room instead of going downstairs. He looked out his window and saw walking over to there house. He knew well before anyone else did that she was the girl who had moved in next door. He saw her the day her family had brought her to see the house. After he had noticed that Sakura had picked the room with the windows facing directly across from Kankuros he demanded his brother and him to switch rooms, for two reasons actually...and only one of them being perverted. _**"Well I am a teenage male...I HAVE NEEDS!"**_ he told himself repeatedly as if trying to justify to himself his own pervertedness. However he also knew Kankuro was a pervert and had needs and he felt if he didn't do something to stop Kankuro from tainting Sakura even only with just a look he would be sinning.

Sakura rang the doorbell expecting Temari to answer but instead a boy with brown hair and a black hoodie answered instead. "Oh, sorry I think I might have the wrong place." Sakura said quickly turning on her heel. "Nope, your here for Temari right? I'm her brother Kankuro." The boy explained putting an arm around Sakura and guided her into the house. "Temari has a brother?" Sakura asked quietly as they walked through the house almost identical to her own. "Two actually." Kankuro explained leading her to a big screen door with a porch that led out to a large patio. He opened the door for her and Sakura walked out to find everyone already there sitting around or swimming. Everyone except Gaara. She let out a small sigh but hid it with a smile and made her way towards her friends.

"I see you've met my other brother." Temari said smiling up at Sakura from the pool. Sakura nodded and took a seat next to the pool.

"Wait, other brother...who's the one i've already met?" Sakura asked somewhat confused.

"Gaara." All four girls giggled in unison. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked putting up a small defense by sitting up straighter. "Oh nothing... it's just obvious you like him." Ino said getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel that Naruto was sitting on only to pull it straight out from under his ass causing him to fall flat on his face with a small groan. "What are you talking about!" Sakura half squeeled. "It's not exactly a discreet thing between you two." Temari explained also getting out of the pool and look over the fence. "My parents are supposed to be leaving soon." She told everyone. They all nodded and Sakura wondered what that was supposed to mean. Everyone else started drying off to and were changing right out in the open, taking Sakura by surpise. "NARUTO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Ino screamed pushing Naruto into the pool. "Are we going somewhere?" Sakura shyly asked Kiba who was already changed and sitting next to her. "Nope." He said simply getting up and walking into the house with Temari who went to check to see if her parents left. _**"Why would it matter if her parents are here or not...I thought this would just be an innocent pool party, but apparently they had other plans...(" **_Sakura thought to herself. She thought she knew what was actually in store for this party and she didn't like it. She had left alot behind in New York intending to leave all her bad habits that led to her bad reputation there too. "Um do you know where the bathroom is?" Sakura quickly asked Hinata. "Yeah, the good ones up the stairs and down the right hall, you'll be able to tell." Hinata said quickly as Naruto pulled an arm around her waist and into the pool house. Sakura walked into the house up followed the directions Hinata had given her only to question the fact she said, "You'll be able to tell." Sakura was unsure of how one would be able to tell a bathroom from a bedroom but she went out on a limb and found herself in a bedroom. "Clearly, I was wrong." She said quietly turning around quickly. She was just about to leave when she came face to chest with Kankuro. **(Hehe face to chest, cause she's short.)**

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to find the bathroom." Sakura said quickly trying to walk past the big half naked boy. "Don't be in such a hurry to leave." Kankuro said closing the door lightly behind him. Sakura knew this was just going to be bad news. "Uhh actually I do need to get back to my friends, you know the ones waiting for me..who would look for me if I took to long." She said doubting her own words. "Psh yeah right, in about 10 minutes they'll be to high to talk straight." Kankuro said pushing Sakura into the room farther. "Oh dang! I don't wanna miss that opportunity!" Sakura lied walking back towards the door. Unfortunatly Kankuro was fast and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. "Can you please let go of me?" She asked politely trying to push away from his tight grip. "No can do." Kankuro told her lower his head to look at her. "I heard the girls talking earlier about you and Gaara. However when I saw you, I knew I couldn't let Gaara get you. I don't think he deserves anyone, but you, your special." He told her planting a kiss on her forhead. Sakura let out a small growling while trying to get away from the older brother. "GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" Sakura screamed biting down on the older brothers hand. His grip was losing it's tightness but it was still a grip and Sakura wouldn't let up on her biting but instead bit harder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" a girls voice screamed from Kankuros room. _**"Sakura." **_Gaara thought immediatly remembering his brothers comment from earlier. _**"Someone as Good as her shouldn't be with scum like you. She deserves someone who can actually love." **_His brothers voice still echoed in his head as he quickly made his way to his brothers room slamming the door open to reveal Kankuro screaming in pain while Sakura bit his now bleeding hand. "Let go of her." Gaara commanded of his brother. Sakura looked up and saw an angry looking Gaara. She stopped biting Kankuro and wiped her mouth somewhat disgusted. "Crazy bitch." Kankuro muttered under his breath unfortunatly just loud enough for an already pissed of Sakura to hear. _**"Oh no he didn't!" **_Sakura thought to herself turning around and punching Kankuro so hard he fell over and she could have sworn she heard a crack that was his jaw. She turned back around and saw Gaara holding out a hand, Sakura grabbed it and made her way out of Kankuros room.

"Sorry." The two of them said in unison as they made there way to what Sakura thought would be Gaaras' bedroom. "What are you apoligizing for?" Gaara asked as he opened the door to his room. Sakura walked in and sat down on his bed not realising she was pulling him with her due to his tight grip on her hand. "I think I might have hurt your brother." She explained looking over at Gaara. "He was probably gunna try and rape you, i'll be blunt with you and say that. He's done it before, and that was most deffinatly his plan with you." Gaara said looking straight at the door as if expecting something to happen. "Yeah, well I was just it would be something like that, not surprising though." Sakura told him. "Why is that not surprising?" He asked letting go of her hand and standing up to walk over to the window. "Well it's happened before." She said simply walking over to Gaara who was now looking at the window that faced the backyard. "Your room is like the one I have in my house." She told him, looking around at the simple white walls and black sheets. "What do you mean it's happened before?!" Gaara exclaimed suddenly turning around quickly and scaring Sakura. "Well, a few times. It's no big deal really." She said quickly walking back to Gaaras bed and sitting down in an attempt to get away from him. She looked over at him, he had to be the best looking guy she had ever seen. Her eyes trailed from the top of his messy red hair to his Tattoo on his forhead to his icy blue eyes. "That is a big deal." He said firmly sitting on the window sill. "What would happen if they actually were successful, or if they hurt you." He continued. "But Gaara, one did." Sakura said quietly looking at the ground.

"What do you mean one did?" He asked getting up and walking towards Sakura. "My ex boyfriend.." She started. "He did, and I didn't think much about it. But then when I told one of my friends, he told me the severity of his actions and he went after my ex...There-both-dead-now" She finished the last words in between little gasps of tears. "How could you be so naive?" Gaara asked unsure of what to do with a crying girl. "He-said-he-loved me." She cried. Sakura really hated crying, she hadn't cried in a long time. She thought it was a weak thing to do. Gaara knew if he said anything mean she would probably never speak to him again but he was thinking alot of mean things. "But then why do you still say it's not a big deal?" He asked awkwardly putting an arm around her. "Because if you think about it, it's not, especially when you have your own way of dealing with things like I do." She said suddenly stopping her crying. She had a hint of anger to her voice and Gaara could tell she was about to tell him something really important. "When you know if you tell your mom she'll blame you, and you don't have many friends, if you cry people will only think your weak, you turn to yourself." She explained unzipping her sweater and pulling it off to show him her scars.

"I understand." was all he said before pulling off his long sleeve shirt to reveal scars all over his body.

**Okay that's chapter four, working on chapter five. XD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, well I had a 5th chapter written but then a very sad thing happened and my computer decided to make me lose everything that ever mattered to me. (Not really but I lost chapter 5.) And then today I got together with the boyfriend and he made a few suggestions, and I liked them so now I have to rewrite chapter five completly.**

**Also, guy's I really really like when I get reviews and critisism, so anything would be great. **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

Before Sakura could say anything loud foot steps were heard in the hall and Gaaras' bedroom door was opened with a loud bang. They're heads whipped around to see an incredibly drunk looking Ino standing in the doorway. The two quickly grabbed there sweaters and covered up. "Oh sooooo sorrrry, did I inturrrrrrrrupt something?" She asked slurring her words alittle. "No, uh my mom called and I need to get home now." Sakura lied standing up off the bed and heading towards the door. "I'll walk you over." Gaara said quickly following Sakura out the door. Ino just stood there confused for a second before her knees buckled and she found herself throwing up all over Gaaras' bedroom floor. Gaara let out a small groan and exchanged a small look with Sakura. "You better go help her." Sakura said quietly. "It can wait." He argued but Sakura insisted on him going to help. 

Sakura felt alot of mixed up emotions once Gaara had left. As she made her way home, the image of his body was still imprinted in her mind. She walked in a zombie like state into her house only to be woken from her trance by a person flinging there arms around her neck in what felt to be a tight embrace. "HONEY WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!" Her mom screamed. "What are you talking about mom?" Sakura asked taking small gasps of breath in between words due to the tight embrace. She finally pushed her mom off of her and sat down on one of the many couches in the living room. "Well after you went to the mall, I had to go to work, but when I got home, no one had any idea where you were. And the mall had closed 2 hours ago." Her mother explained taking a seat next to her daughter. "Well mum, i'm fine. Absolutely nothing wrong, but i'm really tired so""Don't think your getting off that easily!" Her mom cut in. "I didn't know where you were! You had me worried sick. Your going to be grounded for the next three weeks unless you can spin a good story." She continued standing up and tapping her foot as though waiting for an immediate response. "Then ground me." Sakura told her mom standing up and walking out of the living room.

She could hear her mothers screams as she walked up the stairs and into her room making sure to slam the door behind her. She knew she had been showing her mom alot of attitude lately but what did she care. Just when she was about to actually have some heart wrenching, ice breaking, life changing moment with Gaara, the stupid drunk Ino had to come in and ruin everything. Now she knew the opportunity to talk about that wouldn't show up again, and things would just become awkward between the two of them. _**"I'm starting to notice things tend to not work out between me and guys."**_ She thought to herself as she changed into her p.j.s and layed on her bed. _**"You find the one you like, and there always seems to be something keeping you from being with that person. So then you just settle for a the next best thing, which usually turns out to be the next worst thing, and then you find yourself in bad situations that you know if there wasn't that stupid thing stopping you from being with that person you WANT to be with, you wouldn't be in those type of situations." **_Sakura could feel herself getting sleepy and retreated to the warmth of her covers. _**"Things aren't going to work out between the two of us now, I know it." **_ Were her last thoughts before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Though it only felt like a few minutes Sakura had woken up to find out she had been asleep basically all day waking up around 4:30 that afternoon. "Well, there's not much i'll be doing today anyways." Sakura said as she rolled out of her bed and into the bathroom where she found a mass amount of yellow sticky notes on her mirror with various choirs to do. "It would appear as though my mother has grounded me." She said to herself and she ripped all the notes off her mirror and threw them into the garbage. She turned on her shower and let memories of last night flood over her. _**"Maybe I should try to talk to him about it today, or maybe I should just let sleeping dogs lies until the topic comes up again. I don't want to seem pushy right?"**_ She thought as she turned off the taps and wrapped herself in a towel. _**"However the fact i'm supposed to be grounded for 3 weeks might impare my chances of seeing anyone for quite sometime."**_ She reminded herself. She got dressed quickly and made her way to the kitchen where she found her mom preparing dinner. "You better have started on those jobs I gave you." Her mom said as soon as she saw Sakura slowly walking into the kitchen. "No, I will though." Sakura responded grabbing a juice box and running back to her room.

**Time Skip**

Over the next few days Sakura had been confind to her house where she was "forced" to do various tasks that she knew everyone else was just to lazy to bother doing, even if they were completely capable. However after her "good" behaivour her mother decided that her punishment would end the first day of school. Which came alot quicker then Sakura had expected and freedom was on it's way even if school was enough of a punishment. Sakura had never been this excited to go to school before and as she slipped on her uniform and hurridly tied her shoes the only thing running through her mind was Gaara.

Gaara slowly attempted for the 4th time to tie the correct knot nessecary for the school uniform. He couldn't think straight for the past couple of days. He hadn't heard from Sakura, and when she left the last time he saw her there was alot of things that weren't discussed. Things that would be of a big importence to one another but unfortunatly had to be inturrupted and now lay open like the pages of an unfinished book. Gaara had already talked to Temari about this and she told him not to bring things up. She thinks it would be better if the two just didn't talk for awhile, which Gaara knew would probably only make Sakura less of a fan of him then she probably already is. He finally got the knot right and headed out the front door where his siblings were waiting for him. Just as he got into the car he saw the girl next door climb into he pink and black jeep and speed out the driveway.

Sakura made her way to school as quickly as possible not really thinking much about the possibily that she could get pulled over at any second for speeding, or that she could hit a little of lady with a walker. She just wanted to talk to someone who was over the age of 10, and who she could carry an intelligent conversation with. She had arrived at the school in only 5 minutes to find a large yard filled with uniformed kids all in little groups talking amongst themselves. As Sakura got out of her car and made her way towards the large school she could hear little bits of conversations, see the typical highschool stereo types just by the height of there skirt or the way they wore their hair. It scared her in a way to know that everywhere things were the same, that nothing about highschool changed no matter where you were in the world. She got through the front doors and decided she would go to the office like her mom had told her to instead of trying to find here friends in a school where everyone looked the same.

She made her way through the foyer having to stop to ask for directions to the office constantly. When she had finally reached the name plated door she wasn't exactly sure as to why she actually had to be there. However before she could knock on the door it swung open to reveal a beautiful tall blonde and a scared looking Naruto. "And make sure you're not back in here before this afternoon or you'll be begging for mercy!" The woman shouted as Naruto ran out of her office completly ignoring Sakura. "Oh, you must be the new girl. Come inside." The womans tone immediatly changed when she saw Sakura. She followed the lady into her office and took a seat infront of the desk. "Well, i'm sure your wondering why your here. Actually I am to, your mother made it her business to inform of your past reputations at your old schools, I guess she wanted me to warn you not to continue that way while your here but personally I find only one real problem with your past reputation." The principal said. Sakura had read the name plate on the door, it just said Tsunade so she wasn't sure if that was what she should call her or not. "What's the problem?" Sakura asked somewhat confused as to what her reputation was at her old schools. "When I asked the school about it, they said they had no idea what your mother was talking about, your mom had said some pretty rude things about you but by looking at you, you don't seem to be what I had prepared myself for." Tsunade explained shuffling around with some papers. "Do you mind if I ask what my mothers choice words were?" Sakura asked squirming alittle in her seat. "Well, her favorite one to use was slut." Tsunade said began. "I don't have the impression that you are like that, so i'll just ignore your mothers "warning". You better be on your way to class however." She finished her sentence standing up and opening the door for Sakura. Sakura stood up and took one look back at the office as she made her way to her first class.

* * *

**Alright, that's the best I can do right now. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, okay so...last chapter was deffinatly not my best T.T but I SHALL MAKE A COME BACK WITH THIS ONE! Actually there is really no promise there because this will just be boring school and mean OC's. But you gotta do what you gotta do right?**

* * *

Sakura mad her way to her first class which she knew was Ancient History, most people would think this to be a horrible start to the day. But Sakura enjoyed her time learning about the past, most people who knew her well believed this was because she had a small obesession with things that had already happened and couldn't be changed. They thought she liked how it was written in stone, and that no matter how much people tryed to change it they would never be able to. As she stepped into the classroom, she saw what she expected of a grade 11 history class, total dorks, but Sakura actually enjoyed the company of people who weren't obsessed with Popularity and looks. However she also saw a familiar little rodent, and a midnight sky sitting in the back. Sakura made her way to the back of the room where the two were talking and quietly took a seat next to them. The two were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't even bother to look over in Sakuras' direction. A short lady with straight black hair walked to the front of the class, sitting down in the chair and starring at the class waiting for silence. When none came after a few minutes the teacher stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs; "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" 

This got everyones attention of course and they all quickly sat in their desks and sat up straight. That was when TenTen and Hinata both let out a loud squeel at the notice of their pink haired friend, this caused everyone to look back and stare at Sakura while Hinata and TenTen hugged either side of her. "And apparently, you have all noticed our new student Sakura Haruno." The teacher said standing up and walking to the back of the classroom. "My name is Shizune, all teachers here go by first names." The lady said holding out a hand to the now hug free Sakura. She shook it and the class commenced flawlessy.

When the bell rang and the student were dismissed Sakura found herself with extra weight on each arm. "Where did you disappear to?" Hinata asked and the three made there way to English. Apparently Sakura had all her classes with Hinata and TenTen except Biology which she had with Ino and Temari. Others were in her classes but they failed to mention them in their excitement. "Well I was grounded." Sakura explained as she stepped in the doorway of the English classroom only to have a heavy weight throwing her out of the classroom in just seconds. "AHH WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura screamed when the body fell on top of her. "Sorry." Said the body that Sakura could now tell was a boy. "Do you mind?" Sakura asked. "Not at all." The boy said quickly getting up with Sakura following suit. "My names Lee." The boy said holding out a hand. "Sakura." She said quickly shaking his hand and walking back into the classroom. "Sorry about being thrown into you, I tend to get thrown around by that boy Gaara." Lee explained following Sakura into the class. "Gaara?" She asked her ears perking up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, he likes to throw me around. Were friends I guess but um, I actually don't understand why he does it." Lee told her looking somewhat confused. Sakura looked around feverishly for the familiar red head, however just when she thought she saw him a body block her vision. "TenTen move!" Sakura shouted pushing the confused friend out of the way. She saw his red hair and icy blue eyes looking in her direction and quickly looking away. "I doubt he'll be talking to you any time soon." A deep voice from behind said. "Hi, Kankurou." Sakura said glumly turning to the back of the room. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled as the door of the classroom shut and a male teacher walked in. "That's Kakashi, he's the biggest pervert, but he's really nice to." Hinata whispered sitting where Lee had been. **"Yay a pervert teacher! Woot Woot!"** Sakura thought sarcastically.

Before Sakura knew it class was over and it was lunch time. As she made her way to the cafeteria she saw a small group of girls looking her way and giggling. _**"It's the hair."**_ She thought as she exchanged glares with the girls. When she reached the big doors of the cafeteria however a strong arm had wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the corner. "Hey Sakura." Kibas voice chimmed still tightly holding onto Sakura. Not that she minded but she wondered what had caused this sudden urge to grab onto her. "I'm supposed to be kidnapping you." He told her as if he read her mind. "Kidnapping me eh?" She asked with a confused look to her face. "No one eats in the cafeteria trust me." He explained pulling her out the doors near the cafeteria. He guided her past a few trees and picnic tables, and they finally reached a there group of friends. However Sakura immediatly noticed the absence of Gaara. "Temari wanted to talk to you." Kiba explained as Temari stood up and Kiba took a seat next to Ino. "Follow me." She said quickly walking away from the group and into a spot crowded by trees.

"I'm sure you've noticed the absence of my brother." Temari said sitting down on a patch of drie grass.

"Actually yeah, what's up with that?"

"He's scared to talk to you after what happened, he thinks things are ruined between the two of you. He thinks he made the relationship to intimate to early on and doesn't want to be more then friends right now."

"I see.." Sakura could feel sadness rushing over her. Thoughts like his had been running through her mind the past week aswell.

"Gaara carrys alot on his shoulders. He's had a very complicated child hood and a very complicated teen life so far. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." _**"But at the same time he's hurting her right now. I can tell, just looking at her face you can tell she's hurt."**_ "But I wouldn't worry about it, boys are kind of a burden anyways. If I were you, i'd keep away from them for awhile considering the reputation people have already pinned you with."

"And what reputation would that be?"

"Slut"

"Why do people constantly have to be labeled. And why must I constantly be labeled like that, they don't know me how can they just smack a label like that on me?"

"I guess nobody likes the pretty little new girl." Temari said simply standing up and walking away. _**"THAT BITCH!"**_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

And with those words, the bell had rung and Sakura was off to gym with the big group of friends. Sakura was walking behind Naruto and Hinata when she noticed the red head walking just a few steps ahead of them. She wanted to tell him she would have rather him tell her then get his sister to. That made her angry because she felt as though he was avoiding her, more because he was scared to face her then because he didn't want to get involved. "_**I have no problem being JUST friends with him, I'd just constantly try to become more then that. And so what if I seemed pushy I was allowed to be pushy, I'm the new girl from New York, Newyorks are pushy GODAMNIT!" **_ She thought to herself and she walked faster and finally caught up to Gaara. Unfortunatly she hadn't realized that while catch up to Gaara she had walked straight into the boys change room where most of the boys were already changing. She looked around quickly more in shock then in curiosity and saw Naruto completely naked. "UHHHHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed looking around again in panic. "Come with me." Gaara said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the change room.

"I'm blind!!!" Sakura screamed falling on the floor in terror. "Stop being an idiot." Gaara said while picking up Sakura from the floor. "I skip gym anyways." He told her. "I'm assuming Temari talked to you, and you know, you should really watch where your going when your thinking." He continued. "Yeah I have a tendancy to think and walk at the same time. Gets me into alot of trouble, oh and yeah thanks for sending your sister to talk to me. I don't get you Gaara, you open up to me and act like you want to be with me, and then you turn around and say you don't want to be with me and become a total coward." Sakura ranted. Gaara just listened leaning against a wall adding his yes's and no's occasionally. "Look Sakura, I like you, I like you alot. I just know that opening up like that was a bad idea. And I don't think that worrying about me should be your first priority at the moment. Besides I already have a girlfriend and I don't have time to worry about you going off and killing yourself." He said the last part quickly and quietly. "Oh." Was all Sakura could get out before beginning her escape. She could hear Gaara calling after her, but he didn't try and catch her. He didn't care enough to. She didn't really have a clue where she was going but she just wanted to get away from him, from his sister, from this school. She ran out the front doors and to the parking lot where her car was parked, she climbed in and quickly left the parking lot not looking back once. That was rather unfortunate cause if she did look back should would have seen the red head standing at the front of the school watching her departure.

_**"Guess this means I should never listen to Kankurou's advice again." **_Gaara thought angrily as he made his way to Temaris car. He grabbed the spare keys she kept under the foot pedal and started up the car. "Guess this means i'm going to have to go after her." He said aloud as he quickly drove away after the crying girl. Gaara knew a faster way to their neighbourhood which would give him time to explain why he's doing this. He really hated to hurt the beautiful girl, seeing her cry had to be one of the seven wonders of the world in his eyes. Tears seemed to be like diamonds when they came from her eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about her but the fact he actually felt something for her was the scary part. Gaara thought he didn't know how to care about people, how to look after another, how to love. He only knew what was taught to him, and considering his father pretty much hated him, he really only knew Hate. As much as Temari had tryed to explain love, she said you just had to experience it for yourself before you understood. But how was he suppose to know the difference between love and an infatuation, lust or an obsession. Gaara had thought all those thoughts and more as he parked in the driveway of his own house and ran over to Sakuras. He knew he wouldn't be able to just knock on the door but he also knew from past experiences that it was quite easy to climb into the window of his bedroom which was the equivalent of Sakuras.

Sakura sped home, tears pouring from her eyes. She had run through a bunch of red lights, almost hit a poor old man playing checkers near the side of the road and almost took off the rearview mirror of a giant loading truck. When she had finally reached home she burst through the front door and found an empty house much like she expected. She ran up to her room and by routine threw herself on her bed face down expecting a pillow but feeling something totally different. _**"What-the-crap."**_ Sakura thought as she lifted up her head and saw the familiar icy blue eyes and rusty red hair. "G-G-Gaara..." Sakura trailed off looking into the boys beautiful eyes. "Sakura, I feel as though I should explain these to you." Gaara said looking down causing Sakura to advert her gaze to where she was lying. She was in fact lying on a work of art in Sakuras opinion. She was lying on Gaaras' beautifully toned torso, every inch filled with scars but not just slash marks like on Sakuras arm, but designs and Kanji charms. Artwork.

* * *

**Woot Woot! XD Part 7 may not be out until Saturday depending on how the rest of my week looks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, not a lot to say. ( CHINA TOWN ON FRIDAY XD! I'll tell you all how that went. Anyways, enjoy the lovely piece of crap I like to call a story. Please review to, I really really like reviews.**

Sakura let out a small gasp, not in shock but in admiration. She sat up so she could get a better look at his chest. "It's beautiful." Sakura said quietly. "Pardon?" Gaara asked sitting up more. "Why are you ashamed of this, I wouldn't be?" She asked looking back into Gaaras' eyes. "Because, doing something like this is bad. I only did it cause at the time I wanted to punish myself for things that were out of my control. I stopped doing in awhile ago but they're taking a long time to heal. Longer then I would have wanted. I have a lot of things on my mind, this was just how I chose to express myself." He explained looking down at the scars with an actually hint of emotion in his eyes. "I tried doing something like that. However, it failed miserably." She told him pulling her skirt down a little to show an extremely tiny very roughly etched out cherry blossom. "It's pretty old, just the rough marks of it now. I did that when I was only 12." She explained. "I've stopped though, now I do tattoos." Gaara explained lifting his bangs up to show the little red Kanji charm for Love Sakura hadn't noticed before. "That's really cool." Sakura said with a hint of amazement to her voice. "I've stopped to, sometimes I find myself stabbing my hand with a needle but...I guess old habits die hard right?" She continued smiling up at Gaara. "Hm, don't know if that's good for you or not, but it's better then fully pulling out a razor and hacking at your arms." He joked beginning to button up his shirt. This cause Sakuras gaze to follow his hands making her blush at the site of his muscular body. _**"Don't think dirty thoughts, **_ _**Don't think dirty thoughts, **_ _**Don't think dirty thoughts, **_ _**Don't think dirty thoughts, **_ _**Don't think dirty thoughts, **_ _**Don't think dirty thoughts." **_She let out a small giggle without even realizing it and rolled off Gaara and onto the side of the bed next to him.

"You okay?" He asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt and started on his difficult tie. "I hate these things." He told her looking over at the blushing Sakura. "Your face matches the color of your hair." He pointed out and Sakura started giggling harder. _**"Oh, wow. I'm on a bed with a girl...Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts." **_Gaara thought as he could feel he's cheeks also turning a light shade of pink. "Sorry, for my random out burst of laughter." Sakura said in a serious tone. There were a few moments of silence before both of them started laughing for no apparent reason. "Gaara." Sakura suddenly said as they both stopped laughing. "Yes?" Gaara asked looking into Sakuras eyes. "Um." She started but was cut off her bedroom door swinging open and her mother standing in the doorway. "Hm, no surprise there." Her mom said simply shutting the door behind her and stomping down the hallway. "Ugh, I hate her!" Sakura screamed into a pillow.

"Bad relationship?" Gaara asked leaning against the headboard for support. "No bad "reputation" apparently." Sakura responded also leaning against the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. "Oh, so I've heard correctly?" Gaara asked looking at the sulking girl. "Well, apparently yes. Whoever started that, probably got there facts from my mother. My mother who is so obsessed with where she stands in society she'll say anything to make our lives seem more and more like a soap opera. Sluttish daughter, high ratings right?" Sakura asked as she stood up and beginning to pace. "You know, sometimes I really hate that woman, and I bet she probably got my step sister to spread the rumor about me at school. I'm starting to think that she really is out to get me." She ranted on for about 10 minutes meanwhile the only thoughts going through Gaaras mind were _**"Damn she looks cute when she's angry."**_ When Sakura had finally stopped after asking Gaara if he agreed all he did was stand up from the bed walk over to the angry looking girl and gave her a small kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I agree." He smiled looking at the now shocked girl. He was kind of shocked himself but had grown very good at hiding his emotions. The minute his lips touched Sakuras' soft cheek he felt warmth spread through out his whole body, nothing he had ever felt before. "I wouldn't worry about your step sister to much, if you want to get back at her you should talk to Ino. Ino is the queen at getting back at people, and if your step sister is who I think she is then Ino's had quite the past with her." Gaara told the now sitting Sakura. "How should I get in contact with her, I know she has an email but I haven't had time to ask anyone for there's.' Sakura responded looking up at Gaara. "Just walk across the street." Gaara said simply offering a hand to Sakura. She grabbed his hand and together they links arms. "Wait, can I change first?" Sakura asked looking over at the clock, she hadn't realized how much time had passed by during her rant but she had wasted a good hour and a half. "Sure, meet me at my house in 10." He said and with that he walked over to the window and gave Sakura another small kiss on the cheek and left her room leaving her shocked again.

"_**I have never felt something like that before! That was the greatest feeling ever!"**_ Sakura exclaimed happily in her mind as she walked into her closet and pulled off her uniform and stepped into some black jeans and a blue tank top. She pulled on an old ballet sweater and was out the door and down in the kitchen before she knew it. "Mom, I'm going to a friend's house, but before I left I just wanted to say thank you for the kind words you chose to describe me. I've made a lot of male friends that are willing to pay for a _slut _like me" Sakura explained putting emphases on the word slut. She turned on her heel and before her mom could say anything she was out the kitchen door and on her way out of the house. Luckily on her way out she got to see her lovely step sister she liked to call the B.B.B or the beach blonde bitch. "Hello loving sister!" Sakura exclaimed walking over to the scared looking girl. "Oh. Hi." B.B.B said quietly avoiding her gaze. "I'd just like to thank you for making sure the reputation my mother made for me was well known through out the school." Sakura joked. "Uh, you're welcome?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face. Sakura just laughed and ran out the front door.

As Sakura made her way to Gaaras house she thought about how good it would feel to get back at her "loving" step sister. "Hey Cutie." A voice from Gaaras' front porch called. "Hi, Kankurou." She greeted forcing herself to give him a small smile. She rang the doorbell ignoring the fact the Kankurou could have just opened the door for her and had the door opened by a familiar blonde. "Hey Sakura!" Temari exclaimed happily which was shocking for Sakura considering what the blonde had said to her last time they spoke. Clearly Gaara had made her have a change of heart. As Temari called up to her brother Sakura noticed a few key differences between the two houses. The biggest one being a large chandelier that took over all the space on the ceiling. She hadn't noticed this before clearly because she had come in through the back door and didn't get the knock out blinding you get when you come threw the front door on a sunny day, the orange sun had reflected off every piece of glass and gave the entire house a mystical feeling, it looked as though it was underwater in the way the light bounced around. "Let's get going." A male voice said from behind Sakura. "I really like your chandelier." Sakura said turning around to face Gaara. "Thanks, I think it's a bit showy but all in all the effect is nice." He said smiling. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Ino doesn't live far, so we shouldn't be long." He told Kankurou and headed down the porch pulling Sakura behind. "She actually is just a few blocks away." He told her letting go of her arm but instead holding on to her hand. Sakura could feel herself blushing and she let out a small giggle as they turned the corner.

When they reached Ino's house they saw her sitting on the front step with Kiba, the two were making out completely oblivious to the world around them. "Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed taking a seat next to the two love birds and putting an arm around them. Ino looked over and glared at the two of them. "What do you want from me!" She exclaimed putting her head in her hands in an overdramatic manor. "I need you to help me get revenge on a certain beach blonde." Sakura said smiling over at Gaara and at Inos realization. "You mean!" She exclaimed looking angrier by the second. "Yep, she started all the rumours about me. She's also unfortunatly my step sister." Sakura explained looking at the angry girl. "I hate that bitch!" Ino screamed standing up and walking in her house. The three teens sitting on the porch exchanged glances and followed after her. "Wait your step sister Emily Haren?" Kiba asked as he climbed the stairs to Inos room. "Yeah, what kind of past does Ino have with her that's making her so angry?" Sakura asked as they reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall into Inos room. "Well, you'd have to go back a long long time. Back when Dinosaurs ruled the earth!" Kiba joked causing Ino to hit the poor boy. "Well it's nice of you to ask, actually it was back when we were about 5 and had just started scho-" Ino started but Kiba cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth and saying "To make a nice long story short and save us 10 hours, Ino and her were best friends up until highschool and then Emily got her drunk at a party ruined Ino's reputation and stole all her friends thus becoming the queen of Beverly Hills Private School." He finished taking his hand of Ino's mouth and giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Wow, she really is evil, and here I thought Sakura was the spawn of satan." Gaara joked making Sakura make a face much like O.O. "Yeah, well compared to Emily, Sakura is a little baby devil running around with a big pitch fork." Ino explained grabbing a small note book and opening it to a blank page.

"Wow, your very serious about getting her back." Sakura said after three hours and two microwavable pizzas later. They had a plan of action but it couldn't start taking effect for another month. "It has to be, that's when she got me. It's only fair." Ino had said when they first started there planning. "This is going to be great. Now the only problem is going to be how to shake my reputation." Sakura thought outloud causing the three to look at her. "I wouldn't really worry about it. Most things at our school pass over in a week or so." Gaara explained putting an arm around Sakura. "I mean you could always join the dance team." Kiba joked causing Ino to hit him. "Hey! I'm on the dance team, and so are the other girls, you better watch what you say mister." She scolded. Gaara's cell phone started ringing while Ino and Sakura went over the plan one last time. "Hey guys, I gotta get going. Sakura wanna walk with me?" Gaara suddenly asked stopping the conversation between Ino and Sakura. "Uh yeah sure." She answered getting off Inos bed and saying goodbye to the two.

On the walk home Gaara and her had discussed this plan and the actual possibilitie that Sakura should join the dance team. "It would give you something to do after school, plus if you've had dancing experience by the looks of your sweater you should be pretty good. Bring something new to the table." Gaara explained looking boredly ahead. "Are you on any teams?" She asked looking at the boy who had a slight look of worry on his face. "Yeah actually, three. Naruto is on pretty much any team available to our grade and Kiba is only on one." He responded. "What teams?" "Volley Ball, Lacrosse and Hockey. I try to avoid football, I don't know how I'd feel about running around a field wearing spandex pants and slapping my team mates butts." He joked making Sakura giggle abit. "Never thought of it that way." She smiled making Gaara look at her again. "You have a really nice smile." He said stopping and turning to look at her. "Thanks." Sakura stated turning to look at the boy. "Why are we stopping?" She asked looking around only to realize she was infront of her house. "Oh right, this-would-be-my-house." she answered her own question and turned to look at Gaara again. "See you tomorrow." They both said in unison, looking up at the other. They quickly hugged and Sakura made her way to her front door, while Gaara made his way to his.

"What took you so long Gaara!? You know we couldn't leave without you! If Dad's dead your going to regret it." Scolded Temari who practically ran the boy over when he got through the door. The three teens had gotten used to calls from their Dads "friends" telling them that there father could possibly die, but they always felt that small tinge of worry. Their father didn't engage in normal jobs, in fact their father was a well known mob boss across the country. The children had to take there mothers last name and people rarely saw their father to begin with, so no one ever really realized it. The teens had not been able to tell there friends so when they randomly disapeared off the face of the planet for a few days everyone took to worrying. One time Naruto had the police looking for them which had caused quite the problem for both the teens and their father. They couldn't take him to the hospital for more obvious reasons so they had to usually "steal" a nurse or two and silence them afterwards.

Anyways back to Sakura, who was completely oblivious to the world around her at the moment. She felt as though she was in a dream world, nothing bad could penetrate. She didn't really know why this sudden burst of happiness had happened but she had a feeling that it had something to do with the hug that lit up her world only a few moments ago. However her dream world was suddenly disrupted by a loud knock on the door of her bedroom. She glared at the door with eyes that could probably burn through the entire house but she reluctantly got up and answered it. Her mom was on the other side of the door and swiftly walked into the room having a seat on Sakuras bed, as she sat she motion for Sakura to take a seat next to her by patting the spot on the bed next to her. Sakura shook her head in rebellion and just shut the door and leaned against it. "What do you want?" She asked glaring at her mother. "I just wanted to apoligize about my actions earlier, I wanted you to know that I didn't tell Emily anything against you, but I think she overheard my conversation with your step Dad." She started looking into Sakuras eyes with Sadness. "I was saying to him how much you had already change, and how I knew you weren't going to carry on a reputation that you held back in New York." She continued with the same sadness. "That still doesn't explain how the principal heard about my "reputation"." Sakura cut in finally taking a seat next to her mom. "Yes it does, that wasn't me on the phone. I only "left" a note saying to go see the principal, I never ever would do something like that to you. Especially considering this move was supposed to be helping you." Her mom cried putting her head in her hands. "Then what about what you said when Gaara was in my room?" Sakura snapped sitting up straighter and crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe you could consider the fact that you were home early and I was already in a bad work from work. Sakura I have feelings to you have to realize I will say things I regret. By now you should know that, especially since your older now." Her mom snapped back. There was an awkward silence followed by a loud sigh from both of them. Sakura looked at her mom and her mom looked back at her. "I'm sorry." They both said in unison and hugged in a tight embrace. Sakura didn't want to waste her energy being mad at her mom. She knew in the end she'd be the one looking after her poor naive mother and that stupid step sister wasn't going to get in the way of her mother and her's relationship.

**Sorry if this is short, but this chapter litterally almost killed me to get out. And also I was typing most of it at my boyfriends house, so with him spilling juice all over my, being "In my box" and playing DDR, I had a few distractions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone to Chapter 8. I just have a few quickie notes to add before our story begins. Though i'm sure many of you probably just skip over this part anyways. Okay, here goes, you people really don't review. Like even if my story sucks please just review it telling me it sucks. Cause I don't want to whore you people into reviewing because I won't write another chapter like some untalented writers do. NO! I'm doing this because I need critique and suggestions for the story. Second of all, I don't actually have a second of all except...I'm on chapter 8 and have 8 reviews, that's pretty sad, some people are on chapter three and they have 37 reviews and they spell like a kid of Speed. Just putting it out there.**

**P.S. Go back and read the last chapters or shit won't make sence R TARDS! Also this is starting from where I left off in Gaara's p.o.v sorta.**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I was dragged down here to find out that all he wants us to do is buy him fucking food." Gaara commented glaring at his two siblings. "Look Gaara, if i knew that it would just be a ploy for him to get us to run errands I wouldn't have been in any rush either." Temari snapped back walking gloomfully out of a mcdonalds holding 3 greasy bags of food. "Hey, atleast we don't have to eat Temaris cooking tonight!" Kankurou explained his mouth full of fries. "Charming." Gaara joked rolling his eyes and turning to look at the newly setting sun. The different pinks and reds danced together on the reflection of the water, it reminded him of something, he just place his finger on it. _**"It's beautiful none the less...GOD I SOUND GAY!"**_ Gaara yelled in his head adverting his gaze from the sunset and lake and looking back over to where his siblings _had _been. "Hey Gaara hurry up!" A voice shouted causing Gaara to whip his head around and get a nasty case of whiplash. He walked over to the car his siblings were sitting in just as a loud bang was heard, one that sounded incredibly similar to a gunshot.

Sakura and her mom had finally stopped crying and were now downstairs both in pj's watching the 11 O'clock news, a bowl of pop corn in between them. "The news is so depressing, it's always like "If you drink water...you will die!"" Sakura joked to her mom as she reached for a handful of popcorn. "Yes, that is true. I don't listen to half the things they say anyways, but it is good to stay informed." Her mother explained turning the volume up a few knotches. **(A/N: Italics will be the t.v. and emphasis on a word.)** _"This is breakings new, coming straight from our on the scene reporter Carol Hicks." _"Yay maybe someone drowned in there pool!" Sakura exclaimed sitting closer to the television. "Hunny, that's a horrible thing to wish!" Her mother exclaimed a shocked expression plastered her face. _"I am Carol Hicks, on scene at the shooting that has just happened around the docks. Gang leader of the Sand, one of the most wanted gangs in not just Beverley Hills but also 16 other states has recieved three wounds all of which that are fatal. Police have been taking anyone who was near the shooting at the time in for questioning, but they've found three possible suspects the children of the gang leader; Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou and Sabaku no Temari, these three teens wer-" "_WHAT THE FUCK IS GAARA DOING ON THE NEWS!" Sakura screamed cutting off the television and standing up in a fit of panic. While Sakura was pacing around the room thinking of what to do, the phone had rung and her mother had gone to answer it. "Sakura!" Her mother called, causing Sakura to stop abruptly and trip over a coffee table. "Oww, coming!" She called rubbing her knee and running to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello." Sakura said quickly waiting for a voice to answer.

"Sakura! This is Hinata, are you watching the news?" Hinata asked talking ten times quicker then normal.

"Yes I am, and i'd just like to ask one question. What the fuck is he doing being involved in a gang?!"

"None of us knew about it either but Gaara called and the three of them are on Bail. I guess the police figure that cause they don't have a mom, no one would bail them out."

"So, were going to have to bail them."

"That's the problem, none of our parents will give us money to get convicted criminals out. Naruto only has enough for one of them, and Kiba and Ino managed to get half the money for someone else."

"I guess we couldn't just leave Kankurou could we?"

"SAKURA!"

"What?! I mean, if we get one of them out i'm sure they would give us money to get the other two out."

"How do you pick which one though?"

"I'm thinking Temari, she's the oldest so she can get in more trouble then Kankurou and Gaara put together, though I think Kankurou deserves to be left there for a few days atleast."

"Sakura!"

"Okay okay, I'll see if I can bum some money off my mom and i'll meet you down there in a bit." Sakura finished hanging up the phone and turning around to face her mom who was holding out her wallet with a small smile. "One day, i'll tell you all about how me and your father met." Her mom said quickly thrusting the wallet into Sakura's grip and walking away quickly. "Thanks?" Sakura questioned looking at her mother for a second. _**"She seems really sad, suddenly." **_Sakura shrugged it off and walked out of the kitchen and straight to her car. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and started the car speeding off into the distance.**(A/N: That sounded really funny teehee.)** When she reached the police station she saw that Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Ino waiting for her. "It's getting late Sakura, hurry up!" Naruto exclaimed running into the station and up to the front desk. "How much money did you get?" Hinata asked quietly while the other two ran ahead with Naruto. "My mom just shoved her wallet into my hands." Sakura explained opening it to see her visa cards. _**"I hope they take visa..." **_She joked to herself letting out a small giggle causing a few people to look at her. When she reached the desk she saw Naruto paying for Temari. "I feel like i'm buying a prostitute." Naruto joked making Temari glare hatefully at the boy. The four teens laughed at Narutos comment as Sakura made her way to the desk. "How does one go about buying a prisoner?" She joked at the serious looking officer. "It's not buying, it's bailing." The officer said coldly. Sakura took out her moms visa and requested Gaara. In a few minutes the boy was being led out of the jail cell, a happy look on his face. "So were just leaving Kankurou I assume?" Gaara asked putting an arm around Sakura and Temari. "SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Sakura shouted at Hinata who blushed with having so many people look at her. "And sadly no Kiba and Ino are paying half and i'm paying half." Sakura explained to Gaara as she handed some money to Kiba. "Damn, we don't need him he's just extra space." Temari joked.

Once everyone was out of jail and safe, Sakura had driven the three siblings home, and had bid her farewells. A very special farewell was had between Gaara and our little cherry blossom. "Thanks for everything again." Gaara smiled, he had been saying thank you the whole way home, and Sakura was getting kind of tired of the words. "No problem, I feel bad for you and your siblings. You just lost a parent and you get blamed and arrested for it." Sakura said looking up into Gaaras eyes. "In all truth, the three of us could care less. He was never around, we didn't really know him. But he was an ass to us when he was, especially me." He explained looking back into Sakuras eyes. "Still, I've lost one of my parents. But to not have any parents at all, it must be harder." She said sadly remembering her father. "I better go, I have school tomorrow." She said quickly turning around about to bolt to her house when a strong arm slid around her waist and turned her around. She looked into Gaaras' icy blue eyes and he looked into her Aquamarine eyes. Before Sakura could say something like "I need to go home." or something along those lines Gaaras lips had come crashing down on Sakuras. _**"Oh my god he's kissing me!"**_ Sakura thought doing alittle happy dance in her mind. Her entire body had litterally fallen limp when he kissed her. Her body felt warm and she felt like she was admitting a glow, all her cares and worrys had gone away and she surrendered over to Gaaras kiss, kissing him back. As soon as that happened however the red head broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura. "Thanks." Was all he said as he lowered his arms down to his sides and walked off looking back once and the shocked looking Sakura.

**(A/N: There is clearly going to be a timeskip guys, There would be no way in hell I would write a chapter for every day of school. This time skip takes them to October a.k.a the week before Halloween.)**

It had been a month since Gaara had been bailed out of prison. Ever since that day, he had been incredibly withdrawn from school. Guidance councellors had blamed in on his loss of his father but his friends new better then that. To them, he wasn't withdrawn at all, he had become more open to them and was now on a mission to get Sakura to date him. Though Sakura kept on insisting that she just wanted to be friends, the red head would constantly keep trying. Sakura had joined the dance team, the girls lacrosse team and the swim team. She had met her own friends outside of her normal group that included Rock Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and a girl named Amber. Sakura had soon found out however that Sasuke and Naruto were sworn enemys and that being friends with the both of them had deemed a difficult task. In the end she had to abandon the Opal eyed boy for the group of friends she had since her first day. Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga turned out to fit in just great with her friends and soon became part of the group while Amber tryed to keep as far away from them as possible. Sakura hadn't realized how intimidating the group much have been for her, but after a few explinations she had gotten her drift.

"Sakura, why don't you go out with me?" Rock Lee had asked for the 16th time that day. "Because, I can't, my heart belongs to someone else." She explained simply. "But if it belongs to Gaara why don't you date him?" He pressed on. "He's my bestfriend, I don't want to ruin things." She said opening her locker and grabbing her dance stuff. An piece of orange paper had fallen out of her locker and she bent down to pick it up. "It's an invitation to Hinatas party, she had one every year. Emily is going, so I guess it's supposed to help your plan for revenge happen." He told her as she flipped the paper over to read it. "Oh cool! I love partys!" She exclaimed slamming her locker shut and walking towards the gym. Lee followed Sakura practically everywhere she went but when she went into dancer mode her knew to stay away from her. Sakura was just thinking about what she could dress up as when Hinata ran into the back of Sakura. "Hide me!" She exclaimed nervously pulling Sakura into a corner and sitting behind the shorter girl. "Why are you hiding?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Hinata. "N-N-Naruto, he tryed to ask me out and I got shy and well... you know the rest." Hinata explained causing Sakuras eyes to go wide. "You mean you guys aren't going out!?!" Sakura exclaimed sitting down next to the shy Hyuuga. "No, were really close. But everytime he tries to ask me I get scared and run away or faint." The shy girl explained hiding her face in her hands. "Wow, I thought you guys were dating." Sakura commented standing up. "I think I might be able to help you, and it will only take a week." Sakura told the girl holding out her hand, Hinata grabbed it and pulled herself up. "How?" She asked simply a questioning look on her face as they walking into the large gym. "You'll see." Sakura smiled running off to Ino who looked somewhat pissed that she was late. The shy girl just stood there a blush appearing on her face at the thought she might be dating her kindergarten crush, within a week.

* * *

**Okay so this is Chapter Eight. I'm going to be starting a new story soon and I think there is possibly going to be a sequal to this one depending on how the ending goes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay well, I kinda have just given up with the whole review thing. Whatever though. REVIEWS WHO NEEDS REVIEWS ANYWAYS! LOL AT REVIEWS!**

**Just some sarcasm for all of you who read this which is probably like 2 people ( Oh well. Here goes Chapter 9. Which will be a short chapter, I have alot going on at the moment sorry.**

* * *

After practise, Sakura had invited Hinata to come over. As they walked Hinata filled Sakura in on what had been happening between her and Naruto starting from when they were just little kids. "He didn't have alot of friends at first, nobody liked him because he didn't have his real parents. They had abandoned him and things about his past were very misunderstood. Then as we got older, we started to understand his past. Things about his parents. He turned out to be one of the nicest and funnest people to be around. Though most of the kids only started liking him as we got older, I had liked him the first day I saw him. However, I was shy and shyness only grew stronger as I got older, I've liked him for so long, and everytime I look into his eyes I get nervous, how am I supposed to date someone when I can't even look them in the eyes." She explained sadly looking at the ground. Sakura put a comforting arm around the sad looking girl. "Look Hinata, I have to admit it's kind of sad you've liked him since Kindergarten. However I noticed the first time I met you that you were shy, but if looking at Naruto is the problem then I deffinatly have an idea, but were gunna have to go to the costume store first." Sakura told the now scared looking girl as Sakura winked at her and started running the opposite direction they used to be going.

"T-T-There is no way your making me where that!" Hinata screamed running away from Sakura who was now chasing Hinata around the costume store with a playboy bunny costume in hand. "Hinata! Everyone feels confident when they are pretending to be someone else." Sakura explained for the umpteenth time. "B-B-But i don't want to look like a prostitute while asking out Naruto!" Hinata argued as Sakura catched her and started to try undressing her. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Hinata snapped grabbing the costume out of Sakuras hands and running into the change room in a fit of anger. _**"I win."**_ Sakura thought simply to herself as she walked out of the changing room area and looked around at some of the other costumes. Sakura had already picked out her costume that cordinated with Inos but she knew she had to go shopping with TenTen tomorrow and she wanted an idea of what to stick her in. Apparently everyone had decided that Sakura was the go to girl for fashion advice which she found somewhat ridiculous considering majority of the time she was wearing baggy sweaters anyways. Sakura made her way back to the changing area only to see Hinata attempt to run back into the chaneroom only to have the door shut on the fluffy tail of the costume. "Hinata come out now!" Sakura yelled banging on the door. "Help me i'm stuck!!!" The girl on the other side cried helplessy. "Open the door." Sakura said simply as the door slowly opened. "Wow, if I were a lesbian a bang you." Sakura said looking at Hinata causing the two to burst into a fit of giggles. "I deffinatly am getting this!" Hinata exclaimed looking in the mirror again.

After Sakura had walked Hinata home and was in the safety of her own house she could finally take off her large black sweater she had taken to wearing lately. Only Gaara knew what Sakura hid under the heavy sweater, and Sakura wanted to keep in that way for as long as possible. Gaara always seemed to somehow worm her way into Sakuras thoughts, he was always on her mind without her even realizing it until she looks down on a test paper and realizes is says Gaara all over it. For some reason as much as Sakura liked Gaara she could never bring herself to date him, she tended to ruin way to many good friendships over dating and she always regretted it afterwards. However Gaara was getting pretty impatient with her, there were times when he'd just lash out and stop talking to her for three or four days. As much as Sakura really just wanted to belong to Gaara she felt like she had to resist, the thought of someone needing her scared her so much, getting hurt again was something she really didn't need. She rolled over on her bed to face the bedside table now filled with with photos of her and her friends, mainly her and Gaara. She picked up a photo that was taken on the beach during a sunset, the red and pink reflections dancing together, Gaaras arm was around her and there heads were leaning against eachother smiles dancing on there faces. She let out a small sigh and placed the picture back on the nightstand. _**"Why do things involving boys always have to be so difficult." **_She thought shoving her head into a pillow.

Gaara was reading a book, laying down in his red and black bedroom. This room seemed to be the only place her could stand being anymore, besides school. His room was filled with drawings and pictures, one very special picture in particular. The picture was the only framed one in his room, the frame held a picture of Sakura and himself sitting on the beach watching the red and pink sunset, right before the picture had been taken he had kissed her for the second time. He had only kissed the beautiful girl twice and yet with every kiss came so much trouble. He didn't care though, he really really liked her, and he just wanted to belong to her and her to belong to him. Sakura had told him many times that she didn't want to get involved with him because she didn't want to ruin there friendship and despite how many times Gaara promised her it wouldn't ruin anything between them, she kept on saying how she didn't want to get hurt. _**"In the end, I can't really blame her. She's had a pretty bad experience with her past boyfriends, but what makes her think i'm going to be like every other guy she's dated. Cause I know for a fact I won't be, i'm different and yet she won't give me a chance. It's really starting to tick me o-" **_But some loud shuffles against the carpet interrupted his thoughts and she looked over and saw the small pink hair girl.

"Sakura." He said simply looking into her aquamarine eyes. "Hi! Hi!" The girl greeted jumping onto Gaaras bed in a swift motion. "What are you doing here?" He asked putting the book he had been reading down on his bed. "I just wanted to visit my favorite red head in the whole wide world! And, I really can't stop thinking about you for some reason, I figure if i'm with you I won't have to worry about you, right?" Sakura said quickly sitting up and crossing her legs. "Oh, so now your thinking about me." Gaara commented leaning back on his bed. "You know, I think I might no how to get me off your mind." Gaara smirked causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow at him and slap him the second she realized what he ment. "What! It's like a proven fact!" He shouted sitting up and holding his cheek. "Oh yeah totally a proven fact, who proved it? Horny 70 year olds who need viagra!" She shouted glaring at the boy. "You know what, i'd be a lot madder at you if you weren't so cute when your mad or confused." He told her smiling at the angry looking girl. Sakura just rolled her eyes and off the bed. "You know what, I really am confused about us." She admitted looking up at Gaaras green eyes. "You know what, i'm really confused as to why were not dating." He told her crossing his arms again in a closed off position. "I'm not." Said another girl from the doorway. Temari walked into Gaara's room and sat down on the end of the bed. "Though I do have to admit that it's a stupid reason." She said completely oblivious to the angry stares she was getting from the two teenagers. "Have you been listening to our conversation!" Gaara shouted suddenly scaring Temari and causing her to fall off the bed. "Only the last 2 minutes." She admitted blushing. The two younger teens just sweatdropped and fell on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry, but I've had a major lack of insperation and i'm kind of frustrated at the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, so now were on chapter ten and in ALL honesty I don't see this going past 25 chapters. I don't think there will be a sequel, but I will be writing a new story so it won't be then end of me unfortunatly. Also, these are the links for the girls costumes. **

**Sakura : : : (Hers and Sakuras match XD)**

**Temari : : I shall be drawing a picture of all the girls in there costumes XD! SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE (**

It was Halloween night and girls everywhere were forcing ther bodys into tight little costumes, the sluttiest ones they could find, because on Halloween there was an unspoken immunity among girls. However, while some girls tried to be slutty other girls were trying to get out of being slutty."Hinata come on, you were all for it back in the store, now you have to live up to your words!" Sakura shouted banging on the young shy Heiress' door. **(A/N : Yes Hinata is an Heiress. Just like Paris Hilton except cuter.)** "I take it all back." The girls muffled cries reached the four girls on the other side of the door. "This is ridiculous." Temari complained walking off in an attempt to find Shikamaru. "Hinata, i'm going to break your fucking door down!" TenTen screamed angrily, giggling a quietly with the other girls. "Ah no! My daddy will kill me!" Hinata screamed opening the door quickly. "Hey guys I found everyone." Temari said in perfect time with Hinata coming out of the room, Hinata let out a small squeel and attempted to run back into her room but Sakura and Ino had grabbed her just in time. All the guys were staring at the struggling Hinata, mouths ajar causing the guys with girlfriends to get a good smacking. Naruto however couldn't help but stare at Hinata who was blushing madly at all the looks she was getting. "Hey guys, I have the best idea ever!" Sakura announced letting go of Hinata who now was willingly staying still. "Let's leave these two alone in a dark room!" She shouted picking up Hinata and throwing her back into her bedroom with the help of Gaara and Kiba getting Naruto in the room aswell. The two teens heared some shuffles across the carpetted hallway and assumed they had put something in front of the door to make sure they didn't try to escape. They heard giggles and quick exchanging of words and loud footsteps going down the stairs towards the music. "I think they want us to talk." Naruto said slowly walking around the room and turning on a light. "Actually, I really wanted to talk to you." Hinata said surprisingly without stuttering.

"I hope things go over well for them." Sakura whispered quietly to herself. Ino and her were commencing with there get Emily drunk as fuck, and make her admit everything she's done plan. They made sure that guys were constantly giving her drinks and only 15 minutes into the party she was having trouble speaking. "You know, making all her friends hate her will be the biggest pay off. Finding out all the rumours she's made about people wasn't easy though." Ino said passing another drink to Gaara who was headed over to the slurring blonde. "You know she brags all the time about being a heavy weight but as we can clearly see she is not." Kiba pointed out putting an arm around Ino and planting a kiss of her cheek. Sakura let out a small sigh as she looked at the happy couple. "You knowwww! I've always thought you were rrrreally cute!" A loud slurring voice exclaimed, Sakura looked over and saw Emily on top of Gaara. _**"Fuck that bitch up!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura could feel the anger slowly mounting up in her body, she tried to calmly walk over to the struggling Gaara and equally struggling Emily, but anger slowly started to take over. "Stop struggling, do you know who I am!" Emily shouted sitting on Gaaras arms. "Yes Emily, he knows that your a stupid cunt that likes to fuck with your friends boyfriends." Sakura said coldly, glaring at her step sister with a look that could kill. "Wait, is that true?" A girl who had just stopped making out with a boy asked. "No, she doesn't have any proof." Emily objected getting off Gaara and walking towards Sakura. "You can't believe a slut like her anyways, you all believe what I told you about her. Even her mom thinks so." Emily snapped harshly. "Honestly, i'm surprised anyone would believe the stuff you've said about me considering you've slept with majority of there boyfriends, spread rumours about certain girls being pregnant and your "best" friends boyfriend is cheating on her with you." Sakura calmly pointed out crossing her arms over her chest not intimidated by her step sister. "You have no proof." Emily said simply shoving Sakura. "Actually, I do." Sakura told Emily shoving her back. She reached down and pulled out a small pink book marked diary from her stocking. "That is just a little to perfect." Someone said from the crowd that had now formed around the two girls. "You're right under any circumstance this would be too perfect, however I can prove to all of you by passing around copies from the diary that just by looking at the writing and the dates of entrys. The things she says, everything is perfect." Sakura explained as sheets were being ruffled around with and people were coming closer to the diary to get an actual look, however Sakura wasn't holding a real diary at all. It was a fake, those pages were fake aswell, but with the help of Hinata's amazing skills at copying writing, Ino's knowledge on the events at school caused by Emily, and TenTens photo copier things seemed real, and more and more people were getting involved and the tension in the room was building. Hopefully soon mob mentality would take over.

There hopes of turning an intire room full of people against Emily didn't take long to come true. Before Emily could think of words to defend herself she had people glaring at her, people attacking her verbally and physically and there were in fact a few girls crying over the things the "Diary" said. _**"According to plan."**_ All the girls thought, smiling at the scared and angry looking Emily. "I'm going to kill you!" Screamed Emily running towards Sakura who turned around just in time to miss Emilys "attack". "Oh sorry, I didn't mean for you to miss." Sakura joked letting out a small giggle. "Look Emily, I think it would be safe if you just apoligize to everyone and leave." Ino said putting a hand on Emilys shoulder as if she were concerned. "I'll never apoligize to you." Emily snapped shoving Ino away from her and making her way to the door, however Kiba made sure to "accidently" dropped a drink on the already angry girl. Emily just screamed, looking on the verge of tears and stormed out of the house. "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead." Ino whispered to TenTen, Sakura and Temari. The three of them giggled and the party started up again. "You girls are genius!" Rock Lee exclaimed giving them a thumbs up. "Thanks Lee." They all thanked in unison. "Hey guys have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked the group of friends. The group all exchanged knowing looks and smiled at Neji. "I wouldn't worry about it." Sakura told him with a smile. "Sakura, can I talk to you?" Gaara suddenly asked, he had remained quiet all night so the fact he was talking to her was kind of sudden. "Sure." She responded as the two walked out of the loud noise filled rooms and upstairs into a quiet...bathroom?

"This isn't exactly the setting I had wanted but, considering all the other rooms are "occupied" I guess this will do." Gaara commented sitting down on the counter. "Hm, so you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sakura asked sitting down next to the boy. "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about this since last week, and I just wanted to tell you my thoughts on this whole, you and me thing." He began, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact with Sakura. "So have I, and you know what I think?" Sakura responding putting a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "What do you think?" He asked a small smirk playing on his lips. "I think, your not like every other guy. I think you really actually care about me, and for that, I actually care about you. All though I do think you can be an ass majority of the time, I can be a bitch so I think it would only end up weighing out perfectly in the end." She told him with a smile. He smiled back and slowly leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss that brightened up their worlds, the warmth and passion in such a simple and small kiss. When he broke it, the two just rested there forheads against eachothers, locked together by eye contact and fear of breaking the connection. "Well, atleast it's you i'm kissing and not your step sister." Gaara joked suddenly after a moment of silence. This caused Sakura to glare at the boy and giggle to, "You know I always thought you were cute." She joked imitating her step sister. "Ew, knowing that is scaring." He laughed putting an arm around Sakura. "Yeah, really. The fact someone thinks your cute is just scary." She pointed out with a serious face on. "Oh so you don't think i'm attractive now?!" Gaara exclaimed pretending to be hurt. "Obviously, I only date the needy." She said getting off the counter and walking towards the bathroom door. "Then what are you!" He exclaimed walking after her as they left the bathroom and down the hall to the room Naruto and Hinata were in. The two of them laughed when they reached the door and heard Hinata and Naruto attempting to push the door open. "When I get out of here, i'm going to kill them!" The Heiress declared angrily. "If you're going to kill us, then were not letting you out." Gaara mocked. "Oh yes you are!" The two trapees shouted in unison. "Fine, but only if you two have _finally _after 12 years of knowing eachother made out." Sakura told them. "Oh we've done more than that." Naruto joked, but unfortunatly just as he said that Neji had walked by and before Gaara and Sakura knew it they were tossed away from the book case, and the book case had been moved so Neji could storm into the room and possibly attempt a murder on Naruto.

"So, was the party any good?" Hinata asked while she cleaned up a few beer bottles from the pool deck. "Well, yeah. Everything went according to plan." Ino informed Hinata as she helped Kiba sweep. "Yeah, and surprisingly enough. No one was as smashed as last year and we don't have any random hobos staying the night." Neji pointed out. "Hey! I was one of those random hobos last year!" Shino chimed in as Sakura and Gaara walked into the back yard. "Why are we talking about hobos?" Gaara asked while Sakura over powered his question by screaming "YAY HOBOS!" At the top of her lungs. "I love hobos." She declared sitting down next to Naruto and Chouji. "Though, I haven't seen any hobos here. I'm quite disapointed actually." She told the two boys. "Actually Sakura, to tell you the truth. I've never once seen a Hobo in Beverly Hills, we usually just joke about them." Chouji told the pink haired girl. "WHAT!" She cried standing up just to fall over. "Yeah, I haven't seen a hobo here ever either." Temari said. "That-is-so-depressing." Sakura commented. Gaara just rolled his eyes at his Hobo obsessed girlfriend and helped Ino and Hinata hunt for beer bottles. "So are you two, you know?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face. "You know...you act like were selling drugs, yes we are going out, I think." Gaara told Ino. "Ugh finally that only took like A WHOLE MONTH!" Temari joked. "God, sorry guys I move slowly!" Sakura joked in a Napolean Dynamite esc voice. The group just looked at her and laugh, they could deffinatly tell who had a few more drinks then everyone else.

**That is all for now, YAYEZ! Wanna know why? "Because i'm a fucking genius man!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm so excited to end this story now, because I know how i'm ending it. Yay! There also will be an opening for the sequal but I won't make a sequel if people are homosexual and don't care about this story. However i'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited and alerted, YOUR ALL MY FAVORITE PEOPLE AND GAARA SHALL ALL GIVE YOU SANDWHICHES FOR IT! Yay! I'm hyper . **

Sakura had woken up to a light warm breeze on her neck, she however didn't feel the soft sheets she was used to under her body and surrounding her, nor did she find her pink bunny rabbit in her arms. She did however feel rough carpet, felt a rash form on her arm and left side of her face, and she instead had her arms wrapped around a big red headed teddy bear. "Oh, my god. Did I have sex!?" She thought outloud sitting up, and looking around in panic. Surrounding her were multiple sleeping bodys, usually in sets of two mangled together. "NO I WAS PART OF A MASSIVE ORGY!" She screamed standing up only to fall back down from blood rushing to her head, and with the blood rush came a rush of memories, but by that point everyone was awake and starring at the pink haired girl. She looked around at all the tired, angry, and some definatly hung over faces and let out a small giggle. "Sorry?" She apoligized quietly throwing her head back down on what was ment to be the carpet, however when landing she definatly felt something a lot softer and warmer then the carpet. "Hehe, your comfortable." Sakura stated not looking up to see who it was. "Sakura, can you um...get off of me please?" An unfamilar and akward voice said. Sakura slowly looked up realizing that she was not laying on Gaara but was in fact laying on an extremly uncomfortable Chouji. "Oh god how drunk was I last night?" Sakura asked getting off of Chouji and sitting on the couch that Neji and TenTen had been laying down on. "Wait...Hey TenTen can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, TenTen nodded and shuffled over to Sakura. "I'm not dating Chouji am I?" She whispered, with a scared tone of voice. "No, your dating Gaara." Tenten answered with a smile. "OH THANK GOD!" She exclaimed jumping off the couch and onto Gaara, who surprisingly was still asleep. "Ugh, i'm never drinking again." Naruto declared holding his head in his hands. "Famous last words." Ino joked as she propped herself against the wall.

The group of teens after rudefully being awakened by Sakura and their hang overs hitting them like a brick wall, could not get back to sleep. However Gaara made sure to make up for there being awake, by being asleep three hours more than everybody else, only to wake up and not have a hang over of any sort and was like a ray of sunshine compared to everyone else in the room. "You guys should really learn how to handle your drinks." Gaara told them in a matter of factly tone of voice. "Shut up!" A bunch of voices yelled in unison. "Hehe they're mad at us." Sakura voiced chimed in from behind Gaara, he looked up and saw Sakura holding a pillow smiling down at him. "I woke them up, I think your guilty by association." She informed him. "No were mad at him for sleeping through your little scene." Kiba told Sakura. "Sowwy." Sakura apoligized in a baby voice with a sad little pout. "AWWWWWWW!" All the girls and Lee exclaimed, running over to Sakura and hugging her. Sakura just giggled and smile at the boys who were staring at her in shock at the reaction she got. "How can you stay mad at a cutie like her!?" Lee asked. "Easily..." The six boys answered in unison. "There's only one way we can forgive her." Shikamaru smirked. Gaara felt very out of the loop and was kind of confused as the what they ment by, only one way. "Guy's she's mine to rape, so that's out of the question." Gaara told them all standing in front of Sakura and the group of girls, oh yes and Lee...who i'll just call a girl. "Haha, don't worry mate. We were only going to throw her into the pool, force her to make us breakfast and then throw her into the pool again." Naruto informed Gaara. Gaara turned around and faced Sakura, who was wearing a white tank top and pink and biege checked short shorts. "Well, in that case." Gaara smirk, picking up Sakura, who had just clued into why Gaara had agreed to throw her into the pool. "NO!" She screamed struggling to get out of his tight grip. Sakura had seen all the guys exchanged knowing looks and picked up their girlyfriends as well. Loud shrieks and screams echoed through out the empty house, once or twice a girl had escaped their boyfriends grasp only to be caught moments after. When the reached the pool deck, the guys slowly all came to a halt. "Count of three." Kiba annouced. All the boys nodded in agreement and started a slow painful count. Sakura just looked around in a state of panic while the guys counts the half second before the poor girls would hit the water, _**"Crap i'm wearing a white shirt!"**_ were her last thoughts before the impact of cold water hit her hard. As she surfaced from the cold water the only thing she could make out was an angry Ino and an even angrier Hinata, Temari didn't seem to mind and Tenten didn't get thrown in at all. "Kiba, I'm going to kill you." Ino announced through gasps of breath. "Guy, it can't be th-" Tenten started but before she could finish she was cut off by all three angry girls yell at her to "Shut-The-Hell-Up.". "If it's not "that" bad why don't you join us?" Sakura asked swimming towards the edge of the pool. Tenten started backing away from the edge to make sure Sakura didn't pull her in, however Neji had a sudden change heart and pushed the girl towards and off the edge. "Temari, how are you not freaking right now?" Hinata asked over the guys laughter. "It's cause her heart is as cold as the water surrounding your bodies." Gaara explained before Temari could open her mouth. Temari whipped her head around to face her little brother, she had fire in her eyes and before Gaara knew what was coming Temari had gotten out of the pool and a new body had joined the cold girls.

"I bet you feel bad for me now." Sakura said with a smile, she wasn't angry anymore except for the whole white shirt factor. "Actually, this really isn't that bad." He responded swimming over to her. "See, if Gaara the most pampered guy here says it's not bad you can all join us." Sakura told the guys with a wicked smile. "They won't have much of a choice." Temari said as she pushed one boy by one into the pool, apparently they all had incredibly slow reflexes except Naruto who actually put up a fight until Temari announced that his knees would buckle, and she kicked him into the pool. After a refreshing morning swim, like the boys promised, Sakura had to make breakfast for everyone. Which turned out to be a big mistake on there behalfs considering she was Domestically Retarded. "FUCKING -insert ingrediant here-" Was one of the most common things you would hear coming from the kitchen. Eventually Hinata had gone to help out in fear that if she didn't Sakura would break something. When breakfast had finally been announced ready after an hour and a half of cussing, everyone was way to hungry to comment on the small pieces of eggshell they had found in there extremly distorted pancakes. "Look guys, I hope you've learned your lesson to never let me near a kitchen and found again." Sakura told them as she took away their plates and brought over nice perfect and circular pancakes. "We didn't really mind." Chouji told her with a smile. "Yeah, but I don't want all my friends dying of food poisoning." Sakura said with a giggle.

Later on that day, everyone had already left Hinatas house and Sakura was on her way home in the back of Gaaras car. "So Gaara, your dating Sakura now." Temari whispered looking back at the small sleeping girl. "Yeah, she's really something special." Gaara smiled at his sister. "Don't hurt her." Temari warned simply, turning to look out at the window. "What's that supposed to mean? Why would I hurt her?" He asked defensively. "Well, I mean. Once Christmas comes, I don't think Kankuro is going to be in charge of the gang anymore, he has other places to be, and your going to have to take over. I don't think you'll be able to have a girlfriend hanging around." Temari explained, a sad expression on her face. "After all they hate woman." She finished turning back to the window, a sad look on her face. Gaara just sighed and pulled into Sakuras driveway, "I don't care." He told his sister getting out of the car and slamming the door only to open Sakuras moments later and pick up the small pink haired girl in his arms. He could feel her move her head and her eyes fluttered open, "You can put me down." She smiled as Gaara looked down and put the girl on the ground. They walked to her front door and bid a quick farewell kiss, "I'll see you later." Gaara told her as she walked into her front door. She nodded and as Gaara turned to walk back to his car she shut the door. As Sakura walked towards the stairs, Emily had entered the front hall and the air immediatly became thick with hatred. "Get out of this fucking house."Emily stated glaring at Sakura who just ignored her and walked upstairs to her room, she saw scratch marks all over the door and was quite happy that she kept her door locked now. She pulled the necklace that held the key from around her neck and opened the door slowly, everything was in it's right spot, and nothing had been changed at all, except a paper she had stepped on while she walked into her room. She knelt down and picked up the peice of paper with a smirk forming on her lips. "Sorry, Emily. I stopped believe in scary little girls that come out of wells and rape my dog a long time ago!" She shouted as she crumpeled up the chain letter and threw it in her trash can. There was a loud scream of frustration from the other end of the hallway and loud stomps down the stairs. _**"Some people are so fucking over dramatic."**_ Sakura thought as she opened her closet doors and flicked on the light. _**"It's not like she didn't know she had something coming eventually. She's just pissed off cause it was me and she probably thought she had some kind of immunity to me because were Steppies."**_ Sakura grabbed a pair of pink and black flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, she quickly changed and threw her hair into a quick little messy bun. "God, i'm tired." She said to herself as she turned on her little black t.v. and flicked through the channels._** "OPERA HECK YES!" **_She joked to herself and she put the remote down and crawled under her warm covers. It was only seven and she felt as though it was four in the morning, she hoped Gaara would come early so she wouldn't have to stay up to late.

Lucky for Sakura, Gaara ended up coming earlier then she expected and had left fairly quickly to. He seemed really distant to her, but she ignored it and thought that he was probably just sleepy. However Gaara was actually very upset with his family and didn't want to subject Sakura to anything to dramatic right now, as he was sure Emily was making sure Sakura had drama with her own family to worry about. _**"I hate everything."**_ Gaara thought to himself as he sat infront of a mirror scratching away at his Kanji charm on his forhead, he constantly had to go over it so it wouldn't scab at look gross. _**"This world really seems to be out to get me, like I find a girl I ACTUALLY want to date and it turns out the "Gang" i'm supposed to be the leader of hates girls, I don't want anything to do with my fathers fucking past, and yet they're making sure I have no choice in the matter. I'd consider running away if it weren't for Sakura, and I know they'd find me anyways, I'll just have to make sure that once i'm in charge I screw up enough to insure the fall of the gang and they just ask my brother to take over again."**_ He finished etching out his love charm, and had walked back into his bedroom. "These are the moments, I wish I wasn't afraid to kill myself." He said to himself and he lay down on his bed and pulled his laptop onto the bed. He logged onto his msn quickly and saw that Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all had the same away message, **"Gaara when you see this meet us at Narutos."** Well, now that Gaara had seen it he felt obliged to go. "I hate feeling obliged to do things." He said to himself as he rolled off his bed and out of his room.

* * *

**So anyways, This story is probably gunna have a maximum of 20-25 chapters. Peace out Mutha Fuckas**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holla at cho! Wow, okay...teehee, I really really really wanna thank all the people who have reviewed and favorited my story. They're is only like fourteen of you but I love you all, hehe! Anyways, I already know how i'm going to end the story so luckily i'm not running around in the dark anymore with this story. I hope to have this one finished before September fourth, cause thats when us Eskimos in Canada start school. Joy for grade nine T.T. And with that said and done, here goes chapter 12. Wow, i've writen storys before and never reach past 5, so this is uber exciting.**

* * *

  
Music surrounded Sakuras body, she often listened to music when she was trying to get to sleep, and usually it worked but tonight something was bugging her. Call it womans intuition or just paranoia but Sakura couldn't get her mind of Gaara, she kept thinking something was wrong, something bad was going to happen, and as much as she tryed to tell herself that nothing could happen while he was safe in his bed, a part of her thought very differently. "It's not like you can do anything about it anyways." She told herself repetively. _**"I could always just go over there." **_She thought sitting up in her bed and looking out her window, she could see Gaaras house, and a small part of his bedroom window, though Sakura had found out Gaara had a better view of hers, from what she could tell the lights in his room were off and there was only a faint glow, that Sakura guessed was a computer or television. _**"Face it Sakura, your not going to fall asleep unless you go over. There was something weird about his short visit and when he left he didn't walk to his house but in an opposite direction."**_ Sakura thought as she threw her covers off her body and swung her legs off her bed. "If he's safe in his bed, asleep then i'll just run back home." She told herself as she threw on a black sweater and opened her window. A cold harsh wind hit her hard and she back away in shock, rain had started to pour into the window and all Sakura could do was stare. "It's so pretty." She said as she walked over to the window and shut it. _**"Apparently i'm not going."**_ She thought as she lay back down on her bed. "Seriously, why am I so worried. Whats the worst that could happen." She scolded herself, flipping her t.v. on. _**"He could cheat on you."**_ A voice in the back of her mind said. "That's not like Gaara." Sakura argued. _**"How do you know, you don't even really know the guy. He could have a past you don't know about. Especially considering his parents never loved him, maybe he just fucks girls and leaves them."**_ The voice argued back. "LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Sakura shouted as the voice continued on. The voice finally stopped just as Sakura stopped attempting to tune it out. _**"Fine, don't come crying to me when he screws you over."**_ The voice said finally. "Sometimes I really hate myself." Sakura said finally a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

**(A/N: I know your probably all like, "OH EM GEE WHATS GAARA DOING!" But honestly nothing bad so it's not gunna be a big thing.)**

Sakura woke up that day to bright sun shining on her tear streaked face, and a warm arm wrapped around her body. "What the hell." Sakura whsipered quietly as she turned around and came face to face with Gaaras ice **(Happy Nick!)** blue eyes. Sakura let out a loud sigh as she sat up in her bed and looked down at Gaara. "What are you here?" She asked quietly. He looked somewhat helpless in a way, scared, hurt. He opened his mouth as if about to say something but shut it and a smirk formed on his lips instead. "I just wanted to see you, that's all." He smirked, raising a small suspicion in Sakuras mind. Sakura went to get off the bed but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, one touch of the lips and you could tell he had been drinking. "So that's why?" Sakura asked as she got off the bed and walked to her closet swinging the doors open. "Kankuro would have my ass." Gaara said following Sakura into the closet and pushing her into a corner. "And i'll have yours if you try anything." Sakura assured him pushing him roughly off her. "Oh come on!" Gaara exclaimed with a smirk. "N.O. spells no." She told him pushing him out of the closet and shutting the doors behind him. She quickly got dressed and did her makeup, when she got out she found Gaara eating a bowl of cereal sitting on her bed watching Jerry Springer. "Your mom says Hi." He informed Sakura his eyes glued to the t.v. as his girlfriend took a seat next to him. "Why do you watch this crap?" She asked grabbing a brush from her desk and pulling it thorugh her messy hair. "You know, you don't have to not shower on my account." Gaara said smiling at the girl. "Right." Sakura gasped as she tryed to undo a tight knot. "I could always join you." Gaara whispered under his breath, unfortunatly loud enough for Sakura to hear a few words. "EXCUSE ME!" She scream causing Gaara to fall off the bed. "I WAS JOKING!" He countered putting his arms above his head in defense. "No, I actually didn't hear what you said. That's all." She smiled grabbing her black towels and going into the bathroom. _**"That was scary."**_ Gaara thought as he changed his focus from the bathroom door to the t.v. repetively.

"Hey Sakura why were you crying last night?" Gaara asked as she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I wasn't crying." Sakura objected even though she knew she had been, and if Gaara saw this would be a pointless thing to argue. "Yes you were, and you were tossing and turning, you looked like you were in pain or something." Gaara said turning off the t.v. and looking at his girlfriend. "Bad dream." She lied avoiding eye contact, and sitting down on the bed next to him. "Bad dream my ass." He objected but he moved on from the topic. "So Gaara, now that were dating are there any fan girls I should be warned of before we show up at school tomorrow and everyone knows including the teachers." She joked pulling her legs up to her chest. "Actually, it's a good thing you asked or I would have forgotten and then you would have had Tsunade after you and not know why." He joked back putting an arm around Sakura. Sakura let out a small giggle and responded with "So i'll take that as a no." Gaara nodded and kissed the top of Sakuras head. "So where were you last night?" Sakura asked breaking the what could have been a Kodak moment. "I was at Narutos." He answered quickly. "Doing what?" She pressed on. "Nothing really, drinking..that's all." He told her his eyes dodging somewhat. "Liar." Sakura declared moving away from Gaara. "I am not a liar." He argued crossing his arms over his chest. "Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were all doing other things but i'm a good boy." He assured her. "Oh really, your a good boy." She said in a seductive tone, leaning towards Gaara so that they were close to laying down. He nodded quickly his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Too bad, good boys don't do things with there girlfriends." Sakura said in her normal tone sitting up and moving away from him slightly. "WHAT THATS NOT FAIR!" Gaara cried, all Sakura did was laugh as Gaara tried to justify how much of a "bad ass" he was.

"Look Gaara, i've been in your room, i've seen your ratty old teddy bear. You can't hide your true self any longer." Sakura joked hugging Gaara. "MR.SNUGGLES! NOOO!" He cried, hugging Sakura back. "So, what are you up to today?" Gaara asked pulling Sakura on to his lap. "Probably nothing, I hate Sundays so I try to avoid leaving the house." She told him with a smile. "Why Sundays, everything is good about Sunday. It's named after an amazing food, it's the last day of the weekend, it deserves to be celebrated." He contradicted. "Sunday is almost as bad as Monday." Sakura said turning on the t.v. "Plus, nothing good is on, on Sundays." She finished turning the t.v. off and laying down on her bed. "We could always rent a movie." Gaara suggested with a smile, laying down next to Sakura, who just stared at him blankly. "And we could get ice cream." He went on, causing Sakura to smile and giggle a bit. "Only if we get ice cream." She said as the got off the bed and headed to the door.

* * *

**This is short, but it's just a bridge chapter so other events can open up. Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay chapter Unlucky 13. This will probably suck ass considering i'm watching anime and writing a paragraph after every episode P I have a great system. Also once again time skip. This story will finished when it's there spring break so I can't exactly do a day by day thing. Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, I do, and I don't know much about all the other holidays and refuse to write like 20 versions of this story.**

* * *

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWS OF HOLLY FALALALALA LALA LA LA!" Sakura and Ino shouted skipping through the halls of there school throwing candy canes in the air. Tsunade had given them the job of bring holiday cheer to the school, which any person in there right mind wouldn't do except the pinkette and blonde, who were only actually in it because they didn't have to wear there uniforms (Instead they got to wear cute little elf costumes) and they loved Christmas. Not to mention, they got to miss class in order to decorate the school halls. "Hey Sakura I don't think people are catch the candy canes." Ino pointed out as she looked back and saw multiple candy canes scattered across the floor. Sakura looked back and also took notice to the lack of candy canes in peoples hands. "I'll fix that." She told Ino with a smile. "HEY EVERYBODY! THE CANDY CANES AREN'T POISONOUS, AND THEY'RE MENT FOR YOU PEOPLE TO ENJOY SO FLIPPING PICK THEM UP!" She screamed letting her inner self take over for a few moments. Everyone who has been on the recieving end of an angry Sakura knew that if she told you to do something, you'd do it, and that's exactly what everyone in the hallway did. "Thank you, and goodbye." She said turning around and linking arms with Ino. "Shall we?" Ino laughed. Sakura nodded and they started there skipping and "singing" down the halls of the school once more.

"So, as you can see Shakespear was indeed an extremist when it came to his pla-" "Candy Cane Deliveries!" Two voices cut Kakashi off. "Oh joy." Kakashi mumbled sitting on his desk motioning for the girls to continue. Gaara looked up and saw Sakura and Ino in there elf costumes, handing out candie canes to the kids. He put his head back on his desk and ignored the sudden shadow that imerged over him. "Hey Gaara, it would appear you do have some fan girls." A familar voice said. Gaara looked up again and saw Sakura bent over in front of him holding out six candie canes. "That's-kind-of-creepy." He managed to say trying to avoid looking at Sakuras chest. "Yeah really." She smiled dropping the candies on his desk and walked over to Naruto. _**"I really think she is just asking for me to rape her. Seriously how many more provactive things can she do before she just comes out an asks for it." **_ Gaara thought as the two girls waved goodbye and headed out the class room. "I feel so bad for Gaara, seriously Sakura. With you constantly shoving your chest into his faces and climbing all over him, i'm surprised he hasn't tryed to rape you yet." Ino commented as they left the classroom. "I'm not, Gaara should realize by now that i'm testing him, after what happened back in New York thats all I can do." Sakura told Ino as they made there way to the next classroom. "But Gaara is a good guy, he has a rough exterior but on the inside he's like a little lost puppy. He won't hurt you, your just provoking him." Ino argued as they reached their destination. "It's not like that." Sakura explained as they opened the door of the classroom and shouted "Candy Cane Deliveries!"

The day went on with constant deliveries and constant little arguements about Gaara, their friends and other silly things. When the final bell rang, Sakura bid farewell to Ino and had gone to her locker to grab something more comfortable to change into, on her way to the bathrooms however Sakura bumped into an old friend. Sakura had fallen on her butt and was now looking up into the face of, "Sasuke?!" Sakura half asked half exclaimed. "Sakura." Sasuke said simply holding out a hand to the fallen girl. "I see your a big fan of Christmas." Sasuke pointed out with a smirk on his face, looking Sakura up an down. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Sasuke. "Actually yeah, I really do love it." She said. "Your pretty hostile towards me now, I guess your friends not liking me has rubbed off on you." Sasuke said moving towards Sakura. "I think for myself thanks." She glared back away from Sasuke and into a wall. _**"This is not good."**_ She thought as Sasuke came closer to her, putting a hand on either side of her body. "Of course you do," Sasuke began, drawing closer. "Get away from m-" Sakura shouted but was cut off my Sasuke throwing a hand over her mouth. "Why? So you can go crying to your boyfriend. That would be a very stupid thing to do Sakura, I hold things against you, I can control you. If you go crying to Gaara, i'll tell him about that time after the football game." Sasuke whispered in Sakuras ear, causing chills to run up her spine. He removed his hand from her mouth and Sakura immediatly snapped "What are you talking about! Nothings ever happened between us." "Gaara doesn't know that." "He'll believe me over you any day." Sakura argued. "Not, with the way your treating him." Sasuke whispered before laying a kiss on Sakuras lips. "EW GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed pushing Sasuke away from her as hard as she could. Sakura quickly grabbed her clothes that had been scattered when she fell and quickly ran away from Sasuke who was just staring at the Pink haired teen.

_**"That pig!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed, "I agree." Sakura whispered as she turned the car around a corner speeding home. "If he ever comes near me again, I'll go fucking loco on his ass." She told herself as she pulled into her driveway. "Oh Sakura your home!" A familar female voice exclaimed. "Hi mom." Sakura said quietly, as she turned her car off and stepped out of the jeep. "I have great news!" Her mother said, pulling Sakura throught the front door and into the living room. "If you're pregnant I don't want to know." Sakura said simply staring at her mother who was motioning for her to sit down. "Oh no, nothing like that. It's news for you." Her mother explained as Sakura sat down next to her mother. "Well, okay. I know how much you love Christmas, and I have decided to send you to New York for Christmas holidays." Her mother smiled, "No!" Sakura shouted standing up. "I don't want to go to Newyork mom, _he's _there, and Gaaras not." Sakura said walking towards the doorway of her living room. "But Gaara will be, i've talked to all your friends, and there going aswell!" Her mother exclaimed with a smile. "Mom! That's even worse." Sakura cried. "I can never make you happy!" Sakuras mother shouted bursting into tears. "You are pregnant aren't you?" Sakura asked coldly glaring at her mother from the doorway. Her mother didn't respond but fell in a heap crying, _**"God she's pathetic."**_

**A Few Hours Later**

"But, Gaara you can't come!" Sakura cried, looking up at her red headed stubborn boyfriend. "Sakura, now that you just explained why you don't want me to come, I have more of a reason to go." He laughing pulling Sakura up onto his lap. "He'll hurt you." She whispered. "I bet he won't even know your coming." Gaara said holding Sakura close to his body. "No, I know that but I just don't wanna take that risk." She argued. "Isn't life about taking risks?" He asked with a smile. "NOT RISKS THAT ARE GOING TO GET YOU KILLED!" Sakura screamed getting out of Gaaras lap and walking around her bedroom. "Then it wouldn't be a risk, and he won't kill me, stop worrying about it. It's not like he was a gang leader or something." Gaara joked. _**"Actually he was."**_ Sakura thought before letting out a small moan or frustration. "Gaara he raped me, I was like a toy to him! I CAN'T GO BACK!" "You can't run away from your problems anymore Sakura, you need to grow up and learn how to face them." "I AM GROWN UP!" "You're not acting like it." Gaara said simply, and with that said, it was the last the couple would hear about that problem, for now atleast. It seemed like an hour of their lives had been wasted in silence, Sakura just stomped around the room "packing" her bags as she put it, though it looked more like she was stuffing a turkey, and Gaara had been pretending to read a magazine that was on Sakuras desk. There was a loud bang that sounded like a door shutting and the sound of a car starting that seemed to cause the two to suddenly come to life again. "I think my parents just left." Sakura said a confused tone to her voice. She opened the door of her bedroom and disappeared for a few moments before returning with a small look of horror on her face. "I KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Sakura half screamed half laughed slamming her bedroom door behind her. "That's awkward." Gaara laughed tossing the magazine he had been "Reading" away. "Not really." Sakura said simply, sitting in between Gaaras legs. _**"Here she goes again."**_ Gaara thought rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. _**"Must resist urge."**_ He thought as Sakura turned around and wrapped her legs around him. "Why are you doing this?" Gaara asked a small hint of urgency to his voice. Sakura just smiled and lay a light kiss on his lips. "Don't come to New York with me, and i'll stop." Sakura offered only to have Gaara immediatly say "Like hell I want you to stop." The two just exchanged looks. "Ino was lecturing me all day about it." Sakura complained getting off of Gaara and laying down on her bed. "Well, she has every right to. I mean what do you want me to do exactly?" He joked laying down next to his fun loving girlfriend. "I dunno." Sakura said in a sing song voice. "Well nothings going to happen then." He assured her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

**A Few Days Later XD I love having Writers Freedom.**

"Sakura hurry your tiny ass up" Inos voice screamed from Sakuras front hall. "She's going to go slower now." Gaara laughed with Naruto. "Okay hold on your horses, I'm coming." Sakura told her friends as she made her way downstairs lugging a suitcase behind her. She was wearing a white off the shoulder sweater and a pink lacy tank top underneath, some skinny jeans and her hair was in a ponytail her bangs nicely falling on her face. For some reason, Gaara just couldn't stop staring at Sakura, something about her seemed memorizing and when she had finally made her way down the stairs and was joining the group of friends waiting for her all Gaara could do for some reason was kiss the girl. "What was that for?" Sakura laughed putting her arms around Gaaras neck as he lifted her up bridal style. Sakura let out a fake gasp of shock, "Gaara the children!" She exclaimed motioning to her friends. The two laughed as they made there way to the limo that was waiting for there arrival, so they could all be taken to the airport. "To bad your mom isn't hear to say goodbye." Hinata commented climbing into the Limo after Sakura and Gaara. "Yeah well you know, I'm going to become the unsucessful fat eldest now that a babys hitting the scene." Sakura joked as Naruto, Ino and Kiba got into the Limo. "Aw come on, don't think of yourselve that way." Naruto said with a smile. "Atleast you'll have Gaara." Ino smiled shutting the door behind her. "Neji, TenTen, Temi, and Shika are meeting us at the airport." Ino explained as the Limo set off. "Why is Temari meeting us there?" Sakura asked a little confused. "Cause she stayed the night at Shik-a-mar-us." Ino explained stopping in between words when she realized Gaara was in the car. "I mean, she was staying at Tentens!" Ino tried to cover nervously, but it was too late. Gaara had heard what Ino had said and could feel his brotherly instincts taking over.

* * *

**I wish I had an older brother. (**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Chapter 14. Woot Woot. ) Sorry this is late, i'm sick ( **

_ItalicsLyrics, dreams, flash backs and television. Any back ground noises really._

"Hey guys over here!" A familar voice called as the group of teens stepped out of the Limo that had driven them to the airport. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Temari waving at the big group of teens. "Temari run!" The three girls cried as Gaara whipped around and layed eyes on his sister. "Gaara, come on she's older then you." Sakura pointed out grabbing a hold of Gaaras arm. "Still, I think she's a little to young to be staying over at boys houses." Gaara said, in an attempt to justify his anger. "You sound like my mom." Ino laughed as her, Kiba and Naruto passed. "Really, my mom is the one trying to get me to stay at boys houses." Sakura joked handing a bag to Hinata. "Yeah Gaara you shouldn't become a hypocrite considering how many times Sakuras stayed over at your house." Hinata scolded him walked over to Naruto and the others and heading into the airport. Sakura let out a small giggle when she saw Gaaras shocked face. "I am not a hypocrite." His stated, causing Sakura to laugh even harder. "Stop laughing!" Gaara exclaimed as the two walked into the airport Sakura close to tears. "Your-so-girly!" Sakura managed to yell between laughs. Gaara just let out a loud huff and walked over to the group of guys that had now formed around Shikamaru, leaving Sakura to laugh at his girly exit. The teens reached the plane and only minutes after if had lifted off, the ruckus had started with Gaara and his sister. "Ino, why would you tell my brother I was staying at Shikamarus!" Temari screamed from the seat behind Sakura. "He won't even let us sit together now." Temari complained causing Sakura to look over at Gaara who was fast asleep sitting next to her. "What a hypocrite." Ino laughed causing Sakura to laugh as well. "Temari, don't bother listening to Gaara. You're older them him anyways." Sakura told the dirty blonde. "But he's so powerful!" Temari joked as she got out of her seat and walked over to wear Kiba and Shikamaru were seated. "How dare you help my sister in her inappropriate ways!" Gaaras voice sounded from next to Sakura. "Chill out." Sakura smiled laying a kiss on Gaaras cheek. "You're lucky you think fast." Gaara mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and scruching up into a little ball again, clearly about to fall asleep. "Womans instinct." Sakura said simply also curling up. "I hate flying." Gaara whispered in Sakuras ear as Sakura lifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Why are you running away from me? You know you can't escape." A cold voice whispered into Sakuras ear. "GET AWAY!" Sakura screamed struggling to get away from the large body that was holding her pinned back against a wall. However her struggling only rewarded her with a cold strong hand coming down across her cheek. "She's stupid to think she could escape you." A voice called from behind the boy that was holding Sakura down. "So Sakura, what are you going to do now? Listen to me like I told you." The deep voice said ignoring the calls from his friends. "My mommy said to never listen to things that shouldn't be talking, and considering you an animal, not to mention a weasel one of the lowest animals of al-" Sakura started but was cut off by a hard blow to her head, that caused her to fall on the ground. "I'm never listening to you Itachi." She said right before a fist made contact with her mouth, and shut her up finally. "If you don't listen, and do things willfully then i'm going to have to force you to." Itachi whispered in her ear before standing up and commanding one of his friends to tie Sakura up. "Please stop!" Sakura cried as she caught a glimpse of the reason she had come into this dark alley in the first place. Her best friend, one of her only friends who believed her, getting slaughtered right in front of her. "STOP PLEASE!" She managed to yell, pushing the guy who was tying her up off of her. "So, your going to co-operate then?" Itachi asked stopping his slaughter on Sakuras friend. "Yes, just please stop hurting him." Sakura cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "It's a little to late for that." A boy Sakura knews name was Kisame laughed. "Guess were just going to have to take the girl and use her anyways. It's only fair, she did agree to after all."_

"Sakura wake up!" A loud obnoxious voice screamed in Sakuras ear. She didn't need to look to see Naruto was standing over her, anyone who has been in the same room as Naruto for longer then five seconds knows that Naruto is the loud, most obnoxious, clumsy person you will ever meet. "Were here!" The voice continued loudly. Sakura opened her eyes and saw her friends all standing around her, concerned looks on there faces. "WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME!?" Sakura snapped sitting up in her airplane chair. "You were crying in your sleep." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, as if he were nervous. "I-I was?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded the concerned looks still plastered on their faces. "It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." Sakura told them, standing up from her seat. "Are you sure?" Gaara asked putting an arm around Sakura. "Yeah, i'm fine." She smiled. However she didn't believe her own words at all and new someone would ask her about it later on. She'd just have to make up a story that was believable enough. _**"Bad dreams happen all the time right?"**_

While Sakura and Gaara waited for the luggage of course, Sakuras assumption of someone pressing on the issue came true sooner then she thought. "You whispered Itachi." Gaara told Sakura quietly, as Naruto had just passed by the couple. "Really, there was no Itachi in my dream." Sakura lied, pretending to look around for her luggage. "Sasukes older brothers name is Itachi. Not a very common name in the united states. Then again none of our names are common." Gaara argued. "Yeah, I wonder why." Tenten pondered out as she passed by. "So, it's not like there related, and besides there was no Itachi in my dream." Sakura argued before running to the luggage carrier and grabbing her and Gaaras bags. "She's lying. No doubt." Neji whispered to Gaara. "She's really bad at it to." Gaara agreed, before walking over to Sakura to help with the bags. "I am not lying." Sakura snapped at Gaara as soon as he reached for his bag."Whatever you say dear." Gaara humoured her, before grabbing his bag and walking towards the group of teens. "Guys are so fricken stupid!" Sakura exclaimed lugging her suitcase behind her. "So Sakura, is your cousin going to be waiting for us?" Ino asked smiling at her frustrated looking friend. "He should be waiting for us outside." Sakura told her friends as she walked ahead of the group. The four girls behind her exchanged glances and in unison all squealed "HE?!" "He's gay." Sakura said simply with a smile before she felt the weight of another body impact with hers. "Hikaru!" Sakura shouted hugging the body that was embracing her. "Sakura!" The boy exclaimed. "How have you been! You haven't called me at all since you moved to Beverly Hills!" The boy cried putting an arm around his cousin. "I've been alright, these are my friends, from the hills." Sakura told her cousin motioning to the group of confused teens. "This is, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari." Sakura told her cousin pointing to each of her friends as she said there name. "Nice to meet you all." Hikaru smiled. "My mother insisted I bring you to the hotel immediatly, she thinks you'll all be tired from the plane ride. She's a bit of a worry wart." Hikaru told Sakura and company. "Actually I am pretty tired." Kiba yawned putting an arm around Ino. "You did not just do "The Move" on me." Ino cried shoving Kibas arm off of her. "Sakura lets go." Ino told her friend. Sakura nodded and the Teens all piled into a limo that would take them to their hotel.

"Oh Sakura, you'll have to come to school with me tomorrow, everyone wants to see you, I told them you would visit with me atleast once." Hikaru told his cousin as they sat in the Limo. Sakura went to open her mouth in a response but Hikaru cut her off before she could start. "You're friends can come too fi they want to. The principle loved you, she'll make any exceptions for her best student." Sakura let out a small giggle, "You know me so well." She laughed. "So, how have things been in the big apple?" Sakura asked looking around at all the familar stores and streets. She had missed everything about Newyork, especially the cold air that you never felt in Beverley Hills. It really woke you up, and opened your eyes in a way that sand in your face never would. "Nothings changed really, same shit different school year." Hikaru explained. "How's Ami and her baby?" Sakura asked. "Actually really good, she named her Sake after you and your silly nick name." Hikaru said with a smile. "Hey, that's what we call you to." Tenten pointed out with a small giggle. "Yeah, that stupid nick name seems to follow me every where." Sakura mumbled while her friends and cousin bonded. "Well, were here." Hikaru suddenly said opening the window of the limo. "Figures we'd be staying at your dads hotel." Sakura laughed opening the door and stepping out to come face to face with the Cherry Blossom Hotel.

"So, your uncle named a hotel after you and your best friend named her baby after you. You're quiet the popular girl." Gaara pointed out as he sat down on a couch in Ino and Sakuras room. "I guess so, actually I was named after the hotel. My parents are really unoriginal." Sakura told Gaara, beginning to unpack her bags. "Oh Sake! I'm so excited to go to your old school and meet all your friends, i'm sure will all get along great!" Ino exclaimed sitting down on her bed. "Actually, you guys are like the Beverley Hills equivalent to them. So it could go down either way really." Sakura told Ino a worried expression on her face that was broken by a loud knock on the door. "I'm sure they'll love me." Ino declared, going to answer the door. "Hi Hinata, Temari!" Ino greeted as the two girls stepped in. "Ew, why is he in hear." Temari commented glaring at her younger brother with a look that could kill. "I was just leaving." Gaara snapped standing up and marching out of the room. A faint blush rushed onto Sakuras cheeks at the sight of the two siblings fighting. "God, he's such a girl." Temari joked sitting down in the spot that was recently occupied by Gaara. "Temari, don't be so mean. He just cares about you." Hinata scolded sitting down next to Temari. "Tenten should be here soon." Ino told everyone as she hung up the phone. "So what's this club like that you're taking us to?" Temari asked. "Well, my mom used to own it before she went into interior design. I get in for free whenever I want to. It's really, well known. But trust me you guys are going to want to change. And somehow, were going to have to make Tenten not wear her hair up." Sakura told the four girls with a michievious smile plastered on her face. "That will be the next world war if we try Sakura, do you really want to go there?" Hinata asked a scared look on her face. "Oh i'll go there, there and back." Sakura laughed as a knock sounded at the door signaling Tentens arrival.

**Short, Lame I know. I'm sick.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, i'm already on chapter fifteen. Review please. )**

Loud screams could be heard coming from the inside of Sakura and Ino's room. Those screams, belonged to Tenten. There lovable brunette friend who always insisted on wearing her hair locked in two tight buns on either side of her head. Sakura however, had other plans for her friend. "Sakura, there is no way in hell i'm letting you near me with those things!" Tenten had screamed, glaring at Sakura who was holding a pair of silver scissors in her hand. "Why not?" Sakura asked walking closer to Tenten who had now back herself into a corner. "Well, I mean. No offence but I don't think short, pink hair would suit me." Tenten explained. The four girls let out a laugh and said in unison, "We have bigger plans for you." Tenten let out another scream as the girls tackled her and tied her down to a chair. "Now, lets see what hides under these buns." Ino declared as she began pulling elastics and bobby pins out of Tentens hair. After what seemed like fifteen minutes of removing things from her head, Tentens beautiful brown locks fell all the way down to her lower back. "Woah." Temari stated. "I've been growing it since I was 8." Tenten said proudly with a smile. "It's the only way I won't get pissed off and cut it." She explained tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Can I cut it!!!" Sakura exclaimed happily snapping the scissors. "I-I guess?" Tenten questioned as though she wasn't sure but Sakura didn't wait for a proper answer and immediatly started snipping away at Tentens hair.

"SAKURA WHAT DID YOU DO TO TENTENS HAIR!" A male voice screamed from the doorway. "Neji don't be so rude." Sakura declared as she untied Tenten from the chair. Her once long wavy locks were now at her shoulders with lots of layers falling crazily around and side swept bangs to finish it off. "I'm not being rude it looks amazing." Neji smiled walking up to Tenten and laying a kiss on her forhead. "Yeah, and now it's your turn." Hinata stated shutting the door behind Neji. "NO NOT MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Neji screamed running out of the room before anyone could catch him. "I win!" Tenten exclaimed happily jumping up and down as the four other girls fished around there pockets for the money they bet Tenten on Nejis reaction. "I'm serious though. I haven't had a night with just girls in the longest time. It will be fun." Temari declared as she walked towards the doorway of Ino and Sakuras room. "So will meet back here in an hour." Sakura told the other girls as they left the room.

**An Hour and a Half Later - Inside Club**

"It's so loud in here!" Scream Hinata over the loud hip hop music that was blasting over the speakers. "Don't your love it!" Sakura screamed back a wild smile on her face. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. What I don't love is this fucker rubbing himself all over my body." Temari told Sakura who just laughed at Temaris terrified face. "It's okay, he's not THAT bad looking." Ino laughed, causing Temari to move forward in order to distance herself from the guy. "No thank you." Temari joked with Ino. "Hey guys where did Tenten disappear to anyways?" Hinata asked looking around rapidly for their friend. "I think she went to go buy a drink." Temari told Hinata looking around, and spotting Tenten flirting with a guy at the bar. "I'm going to go pull her away." Temari told the group weaving her way through the dance floor. "Hey Sakura, look but don't look at the hottie upstairs totally checking you out." Ino whispered. _**"I hate that look but don't look thing."**_ Sakura thought as she slowly turned her head around and saw her worst nightmare staring right back at her. "He is not hot Ino. Lets move guys." Sakura ordered as terror swept over her body. "A-alright." The two girls said following Sakura as she weaved away from the balcony and closer to the bar. "Hey Sakura did you notice how much that guy looked like Sas-" "Don't even say it." Sakura cut Ino off. "Look guys i'm going to go to the washroom. I'll be right back." Sakura told her friends as she made her way off the dance floor and towards the washroom. _**"What is he doing here?" **_Sakura asked herself as she looked in the mirror of the womens washroom. "He better not start shit." She whispered to herself as a girl around Sakuras age walked into the bathroom. "SAKE!?" The girl exclaimed running towards Sakura and hugging her. Sakura was in shock at the hug but when she looked down she saw her old friend Ami. "Ami!" Sakura greeted the girl with a hug. "What are you doing here?" Ami asked with a smile back away to get a better look at Sakura. "And why are you so tanned." Ami teased. "I'm here for the Christmas holidays." Sakura explained as she hoisted herself up on the counter so she could sit. "Oh yes that's right! Your cousin told me about it." Ami exclaimed sitting next to her friend. "I thought I saw you coming in here but I wasn't sure." Ami told her. Sakura let out a small laugh at her little friend, one of the only people she had met that at her age were shorter then her. "So how's the baby?" Sakura asked. "Alright, I named her after you. I decided I needed a night off however and to my unfortunate surprise he had to be here." Ami complained. Sakura immediatly knew she was refering to Itachi, the father of her baby and the man that caused her to leave New York. "That's Gay." Sakura said simply looking at the ground. She had never told Ami why she was moving cause she knew Ami would get upset at the thought of the man she loved raping her best friend. "Anywho, I'm coming to the school on Monday. I should get back to my friends though." Sakura smiled giving Ami a friend goodbye hug and leaving the bathroom to go find her friends.

"Hey cutie, what took you so long?" Ino asked Sakura when she got back from the bathroom. "Ran into an old friend." Sakura told Ino taking the drink Ino was holding out for her. "Well, I'm kinda worried about Hinata. She's not so shy after a few drinks and um well..." Ino motioned to the dance floor where Hinata and Tenten were surrounded by guys dancing. "I wouldn't worry about it. Naruto isn't here so theres nothing to really worry about." Sakura responded a smile on her face at the picture of Hinata and Tenten. "The way there dancing is more my concern." Temari laughed with Ino. "Why don't you guys go show them how it's done?" Sakura suggested a smile on her face. "Good idea." The two blondes said in unison grabbing eachothers hands and heading to the middle of the dance floor. "Is that what everyone in Beverley Hills looks like." A male voice ringed from behind Sakura causing shivers to go up her spine. "Miss me?" The male whispered in her ear causing her to turn around and glare at the boy behind her. "Fuck off Uchiha." Sakura said coldly as she began to walk away. "Aw, come on don't be so harsh. I really did miss you." Itachi said grabbing a hold of Sakuras wrist and pulling her towards him. "Well, I really didn't miss you. Considering I have the misfortune to know your brother." Sakura spat freeing her wrist from Itachis grip and backing away from him. "Ah yes, my little brother." Itachi laughed causing Sakura to roll her eyes. "Well, atleast you still have that attitude I fell in love with." Itachi commented. "I'm taken." Sakura snapped turning on her heel and walking onto the dance floor. "Obviously." Itachi said to himself, watching Sakura walk away.

**Later That Night - Back At Hotel**

Sakura stepped out of the shower, the steam surrounding her making it hard to breath. "I can't even believe I carried on a conversation with him after what he did to me." Sakura said to herself wrapping her body in a towel and opening the door of the bathroom. Ino was sitting on the bed curled up into a tight ball watching Opera Winfrey. "Opera is full of shit." Ino commented as Sakura emerged from the bathroom. "Agreed." Sakura said as she opened her suit case rummaging around for a pair of pajamas. She finally found a pair of plaid short shorts and a black tank top. "Hey Sakura, do you think Kiba would like a dog for Christmas?" Ino asked suddenly. "Why wouldn't he?" Sakura commented while she brushed her hair into a pony tail. "Well, he had a dog up until he was fourteen. But then he had to get the dog put down. I'm just not sure if he would want one." Ino explained. "There's only one way to find out." Sakura said a mischevious smile creeping onto her face. "Were getting up early tomorrow." Sakura declared walking over to her bed and getting under the covers. "Sakura what are you planning?" Ino asked a tinge of scaredness in her voice. "You'll see." Sakura assured her turning off the light next to her bed.

"So Itachi is Sasukes brother!" Gaara exclaimed looking at his sister, a harmful look on her face. "Yeah, me and Ino over heard them talking. I told Ino not to say anything until I told you." Temari told her brother. "I had a feeling." He said to no one in particular. "Look Gaara, I wouldn't think to much into it. She seemed to really dislike him." Temari said. "Obviously she isn't fond of him! Do your know what he did to her!?" Gaara yelled, beginning to pace around the room. "Something not nice?" Temari asked alittle confused. "He raped her." Gaara snapped glaring at his sister. "Well, um thats-not-good." Temari said unsure of how to react. "Just get out of here Temari. I'll deal with Sakura on my own." Gaara told his sister opening the hotel room door for her. "Right okay." Temari snapped standing up and quickly leaving the hotel room. "I really dislike the Uchiha family." Gaara said to himselve, as Naruto walked back into the hotel room. "Yeah, I can see why." Naruto told his friend. "You weren't supposed to be listening." Gaara snapped. "But I was." Naruto laughed laying down on his bed and picking up a Manga. Gaara let out a sigh ignoring his light hearted friend._** "If I am lucky enough to meet this Itachi. I'm going to fucking kill him for ever hurting Sakura." **_Gaara promised himself looking up at the ceiling.

"Puppys!" Ino and Hinata yelled together as they made there way into a big pet store. "We just bring one to Kiba and see if he likes it. If he doesn't I'll take it!" Sakura explained to her friends. "It's fool proof." Sakura told herself as she made her way to the back of the large pet store and explained to the owner their plan. "So can you show us some of the puppies then?" Sakura asked a sweet smile on her face. "Right this way." The owner said a big smile on her face. The three girls made there way to a medium sized room filled with Puppy toys and supplies. There were also a bunch of different pups running around playing with eachother. "There so cute!" The three girls squeeled walking into the room and sitting down on the floor to get a better look at the dogs. "So Ino, which one do you think Kiba would like?" Hinata asked as two dogs jumped onto her lap and started licking her face. "His last dog was a Lab, so maybe another Lab?" Ino suggested looking around at the differents dogs. "What about this one?" Sakura asked as she held up a little lab husky cross. "Aww that ones so cute!" The two other girls cried running over to Sakura to get a closer look at the puppy. "That one is the runt, his name is Akamaru. You don't want him." The owner told the girls causing the three to look up at her. "Oh we want him." Sakura said glaring at the owner. "But he will die younger. He is just a runt." The owner argued. "Just cause he's smaller doesn't mean he is weak." Ino cried holding Akamaru who was now growling at the owner. "Fine it is your choice after all. But I will not take him back when he gets sick." The owner said rudely walking out of the room the girls were in. "Why is he named Akamaru, Aka means red. He's a white dog." Hinata commented scratching behind Akamarus ear. Sakura looked at her watch as saw that it was almost time to meet up with the guys. "We better hurry up girls." She told the two as they stood up and left the room bringing Akamaru with them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, So were at chapter 16. Schools starting soon. Reviews and chapters are equal which is very degrading but, i'll never force you to give me a review. This story has really gone down hill, but for some reason i'm still writing it. It will be over soon though, and finally the torture will end.**

Ino, Hinata and Sakura made their way down the street to meet up with there friends, and to give Kiba his early Christmas gift that was at the moment tucked safely in Inos front of her jacket. "Right, so worse case scenario he throws the dog back in your face. I found this mitt on the ground and we can catch him with it." Sakura joked with a nervous looking Ino. She had indeed just picked up an old baseball glove from the ground, just out of curiousity, but she couldn't help poking fun at her nervous friend. "Oh my god there they are." Ino said quickly turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. "Hey get back here!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing her friends arm and pulling her back so she would come face to face with Kiba. The two just stared eachother down for a moment, a small tension surrounding them. "This is so intence." Sakura whispered to Gaara causing Gaara to let out a small laugh. The tension had been broken however when the little puppy caught in between the two let out a small little bark as if to notify everyone that he was still here and as cute as ever. This caught Kibas attention and he looked down to see the little white puppy, happily looking up at him. "His name's Akamaru." Hinata said happily causing everyone to look at Inos chest...I mean Akamaru who was happily lodged inbetween Inos chest...WAIT WHAT! "Guys stop staring!" Ino screamed crossing her arms over herself, almost forgetting about poor Akamaru. The dog let out another yelp and jumped out of Inos sweater, running over to Kiba who now had a big smile on his face. "He's your early Christmas gift...if you want him." Ino said quietly while the others gawked at the little puppy who was now enjoying the bellys rub he was recieving from Naruto. "Why wouldn't I want him? He's so cute?" Kiba asked knealing down and patting the happy dog. "Well I just thought cause, well you kno-" Ino started but had been cut off by Kiba passionatly kissing her in order to stop the worrys of his girlfriend. "I am always right." Sakura said happily picking up Akamaru, as the group of teens made their way down the streets of New York.

**And just cause i'm cool like that, i'm skipping forward to the day when they go to Sakuras school. CONFLICT YAY!**

_**"Today is going to be the death of me. I'm going to have to watch over all my friends, make sure Gaara and Itachi don't run into eachother and make sure nothing about my past that I don't want to be revealed is revealed."**_ Sakura thought as she stepped through the large doors of her old school. "Wow, this place is so different." Ino said to Sakura. "It's really big!" Hinata exclaimed, her wide lavender eyes looking around excitedly. "Really, I didn't see much of a difference between the two schools when I got to Beverly Hills." Sakrua told the two girls who were on either side of her. "Actually our school is actually bigger then this place." Shikamaru told the girls in his smart alecy tone. "Well, they don't wear uniforms here so all the different looks must have something to do with it." Temari pointed out looking at a group of girls as they passed by. "So Sakura where to first?" Gaara asked snaking an arm tightly around Sakuras waist. "Well, I don't actually know..." She told her boyfriend, as she looked around the hallways. "SAKURA!" A group of females squealed loudy, before Sakura could figure out what was going on her body had been impacted with bodys. "AHH HELP ME!" Sakura screamed trying desperately to get away from the group of girls Sakura had now figured out were her old friends. "See guys I told you she was coming!" Ami shouted happily, pulling the three other girls off of Sakura. _**"And now the fun begins. Please god let them get along."**_ Sakura prayed as she brushed herself off and turned to look at her friends she hadn't seen in almost five months.

The group of girls she had once belonged to hadn't changed much at all, there had been five of them before Sakura left, one girl for every guys from the equivalent group. That's how cliques worked, no matter where you went. Now that she thought about it, even the group she belonged to now was like that. "So are you going to introduce us or what?" One of her friends asked crossing her arms. "Oh right, um...kay." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked back and fourth from each group of friends. "Well, these four girls are Ami, Kira, Yumi and Naomi." Sakura said pointing at each other the friends as she said there names. "And the rich kids names are?" Yumi asked looking the opposite group over, Sakura let out a small laugh and introduced everyone in the group. Sakura could sence tension in the air between the two groups but after introducing the last person, they immediatly started talking and laugh with eachother. _**"Thank you lord!" **_Sakura cried smiling up at the sky. "Hey Sakura, can we introduce them to the guys, while you go see the principal?" Ami asked, pulling away from a conversation with Ino. "Uh..Sure?" Sakura question but without waiting for a real answer the group had headed off down the hallway leaving Sakura to make her way to the Principal by herself.

As she made her way to the office, thoughts of her friends started ringing through her mind. _**"In every group theres a typical blonde, Ino and Ami fill that catagorie. Then theres the brains, that's deffinatly Temari and Naomi. Then theres the quiet one, Hinata and Kira. Unless there excited nothing seems to get them talking. Then theres the one that watches over everyone, Tenten and Yumi for sure. But where do I fit in with this group, I guess i've always been the outgoing one, the weird one. But not every group needs one of those." **_Sakura thought sadly of herself. "It's cause I have pink hair. GOD I HATE COSMOTOLOGY!" Sakura thought outloud causing a little ninth grader to run in the opposite direction she was heading. Sakura rolled her eyes at the kids reaction as she turned into the Principals office, nothing changed except the kids that were sitting in there seats awaiting there fates. "Sakura Haruno!" A familar female voice exclaimed from an office. "My best student with the worst reputation!" The voice continued now emerging from the office. Sakura didn't need to see the owner of the voice to know who it belonged to.

"Ms.Hoult!" Sakura smiled happily at her former principal. "How have you been?" Ms.Hoult asked ushering Sakura into her office. "Alright I guess, Beverly Hills is really nice." Sakura explained smiling up at Ms. H. "I knew you'd like it there, it's a very unformal but still sturdy school. Hopefully things have been going better for you there thought then here, even though all the teachers miss you, they knew that you went through a lot of hell after Kai died." Ms. H said looking sadly down at Sakura, seeing her horrible past in her eyes. "So things are better, thats good to know." The Principal said snapping out of her sympathetic look as the secretary knocked on the office door letting herself in. "Um, we have a code blue." The secretary said shyly smiling at Sakura. "God Damnit." The Principal muttered under her breath, rising from her seat and making her way to the door of the office. "I made sure all your old friends got out of class today so you could see them. They're hanging around somewhere." She said with a smile as she made her way out of the office leaving Sakura alone, just like she was used to.

"So you have a babie?" Sakura heard Ino asked Ami who was nodding her head a large grin on her face. "Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed putting am arm around either blonde. "Your boyfriend is such a babe!" Ami exclaimed, causing Sakura to blush. "Where is that babe of mine anyways?" Sakura asked looking around only to see the girls she had brought with her to the school. "Lacrosse." Yumi answered. "They went to go play lacrosse?" Sakura asked a little confused. "In the middle of a cold fricken winter?" She continued looking more confused as ever. "Duh, there in the dome!" Naomi told her friend, gently slapping her upside the head. "Oh the _DOME_!" Sakura exclaimed putting emphasis on Dome as though it were some almighty power. "What's the dome?" Hinata shyly asked looking around. "They built it so that the summer teams could be in practice just as long as the teams down in the southern states." Sakura explained to her shy friend. "Oh, I see.." Hinata responded with a smile. "Can we go watch them?" Temari asked standing up from the snow covered picnic table. "Uhh-" "Yeah lets go!" Ami exclaimed while Sakura tried to object to it. "I need to talk to Itachi about the baby anyways." Ami told Sakura as she dragged her along the feild and into the large warm dome. As they turned the corner all that could be seen was a bunch of boys on top of eachother attempting to beat the other up. "Fuck." Was all Sakura said as she ran further into the dome to let her presence be known.

"So you knew this whole time didn't you?" Sakura asked as all the boys paused in the middle of there brauls. "What do you mean?" Gaara asked pushing Itachi off of him. "Well, they must of known we were coming, they must have known you were my boyfriend. You must of known that Itachi was the one that hurt me all those months ago." Sakura explained looking back at her friend. "Hurt you?" Ami asked a tinge of worry in her voice. "To put it nicely, you wouldn't have been the only one with a baby from him." Sakura said coldly. She suddenly felt something in her snap. She want to be mean, she want to be cruel, she wanted to hurt. She wanted the truth to be known. "But then again, why would I want to put it nicely. He raped me." She continued. "What!?" Ami cried shifting her glance from Itachi to Sakura. "It's true, he told me that if I ever told you he'd kill me. That's why I had to leave New York. Little did I know, he soon sent his younger brother to spy on me, and cause me hell in Beverly Hills too." Sakura explained walking toward Itachi who was now glaring at Sakura, red eyes boring through her. "But enough is enough, I'm so done with hiding things. You need to learn a lesson and I don't want anyone but me and him getting involved."

**GASP WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN!!! Short chapter, but frequent updates. The last chapter will be long as fuck.**


End file.
